


I think I made you up inside my head

by satanist_sappho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanist_sappho/pseuds/satanist_sappho
Summary: Grandir, c'est aussi comprendre que l'amour n'est jamais une certitude. Que, souvent, aimer ne suffit pas.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comme indiqué dans les tags, cette "fic" se rapproche plus d'une suite de tranches de vie que d'une véritable histoire, avec un début et une fin. Il ne faut donc pas s'attendre à grand'chose en matière d'action, de progression d'intrigues... Il devrait y avoir quatre (ou cinq) "chapitres" (parties ?).  
> L'oeuvre originale appartient à Masashi Kishimoto ; le titre et l'épigraphe sont quant à eux des vers extraits du poème "Mad Girl's Love Song" de Sylvia Plath.

_« I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead ; »_

* * *

« Fais-moi les ongles, a exigé Deidara en lui tendant impérieusement ses mains lorsqu’Ino a ouvert la porte de sa chambre en un mouvement exaspéré. »

Elle a envisagé la simple possibilité de lui claquer la porte au nez. Néanmoins elle ne connaît que trop bien son colocataire et cousin, et elle sait que tous deux partagent cette même opiniâtreté capricieuse qui les pousse à ne jamais lâcher l’affaire. En somme, l’enfer – voilà sans doute la façon dont leurs amis résumeraient la chose. Alors elle se contente de le fusiller du regard, à travers les longues mèches blondes qui lui tombent platement sur la figure, et elle grommelle un « Rentre, abruti » en se décalant pour libérer le passage à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier fronce dédaigneusement les narines en pénétrant dans la petite pièce, plongée dans une obscurité illuminée seulement par l’éclat bleuâtre de l’ordinateur portable posé sur le lit ; il s’empresse aussitôt d’allumer la lumière, révélant le désordre de tissus, de patrons, de vêtements… qui submerge l’entièreté de l’espace.

« Sérieusement ? T’es restée dans le noir comme ça, toute la journée ? s’indigne-t-il en désignant d’un geste les rideaux tirés.

– Tu veux quelles couleurs ? demande froidement Ino alors qu’elle promène ses doigts entre les innombrables vernis minutieusement rangés sur une étagère – classés selon leur marque et selon leur teinte.

– J’pensais du noir, avec un _accent nail_ rose… avec ton rose à grosses paillettes, là, celui que t’as mis à Sakura la dernière fois. »

Tout en disant cela Deidara se laisse indolemment chuter dans le lit d’Ino. Lorsque cette dernière s’assoit silencieusement en tailleur à côté de lui, après avoir déplacé son ordinateur, il pose une main aux doigts tendus sur son genou. Elle pousse un soupir en repoussant les cheveux qui dérangent sa vue – « Tu devrais les attacher, ricane son cousin, de toute façon ils sont sales… » – puis elle se met à lui vernir les ongles. Sans un mot, la tête légèrement baissée. Parfois elle s’interrompt pour replacer une mèche derrière l’oreille.

Le jeune homme l’observe du coin de l’œil, son bras libre calé sous sa tête. Il voit tout d’elle – tout _en_ elle. La tristesse dans le fléchissement de ses épaules frêles ; la mélancolie glacée dans la pâleur maladive de sa figure, accentuée par les cercles violacés qui pèsent sous ses prunelles au bleu troublé.

« Arrête de faire la tronche, tu veux ? Ça me plombe. »

Ino suspend son geste, tenant le petit pinceau au-dessus de l’ongle de son vis-à-vis. Elle voudrait avoir la force de s’énerver – de l’attraper par la couette afin de le traîner hors de sa chambre en le traitant de tous les noms… comme elle le ferait d’habitude.

Mais, d’habitude, il n’y a pas ce _vide_ immense en elle.

« Personne te retient… marmonne-t-elle donc seulement, reprenant sa besogne. »

Il y a quelque chose d’étrangement réconfortant dans la mécanique consciencieuse de ses mouvements – comme si, à force de pratique, ses mains, ses doigts agissaient par leur propre volonté. Comme si ce rituel familier lui permettait d’extraire l’esprit de la chair – de n’être plus qu’un corps sans âme. Sans sentiments.

« Bon, tu vas me raconter ce qui s’est passé avec Shikamaru ? »

A l’entente de ce nom Ino se crispe vivement. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il est entré dans sa chambre, elle lève les yeux vers Deidara.

« Ou il faut que j’aille lui demander ?

– Surtout pas ! s’écrie-t-elle rageusement – _douloureusement_. »

Elle referme le flacon d’une main tremblante, pousse un soupir et ferme les yeux ; tandis que son interlocuteur souffle nonchalamment sur ses ongles, inspectant le travail d’un air satisfait. Il se redresse ensuite, s’asseyant de façon à faire face à Ino.

« Alors ? … Tu lui as dit, c’est ça ? »

L’intéressée hoche la tête, laissant échapper un gémissement larmoyant.

« Passe… Passe-moi ton autre main, ordonne-t-elle d’une voix gorgée de sanglots – qu’elle ravale péniblement.

– Certainement pas, tu vas me foirer. Bref, raconte. »

***

Devant cette maison pourtant si familière, Ino esquisse un sourire – un sourire nerveux, qui lui fait mal aux joues, qui tressaute convulsivement sur ses lèvres teintées d’un rouge vif. La froide caresse du vent arrache un frémissement à sa peau d’albâtre – l’espace d’un instant elle envisage de fuir. De laisser tomber. Elle secoue la tête, s’avance vers l’entrée, frappe les quelques coups timides qui l’empêcheront, pour de bon, de reculer – quand bien même elle le voudrait, il serait délicat d’annuler au dernier moment… non ? … Si, sans doute.

Sans surprise, c’est la mère de Shikamaru qui l’accueille. « Ça fait longtemps que tu n’es pas venue, comme je suis contente de te revoir ! » s’exclame-t-elle avec un sourire dont la profonde chaleur rassure un peu Ino – ça lui rappelle qu’ici, elle est presque chez-elle. Malgré cela ses jambes tremblent lorsqu’elle monte les escaliers – elle sent son cœur s’emballer soudainement, remplissant son crâne d’échos pulsatiles qui lui donnent le tournis ; elle doit s’agripper à la rampe pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre. Aurait-elle pu imaginer que la perspective d’avouer ses sentiments l’ébranlerait à ce point ? que la peur, l’incertitude l’affaibliraient à ce point ? Elle s’est pourtant jurée, après Sasuke, que plus jamais elle n’accorderait à un homme un tel pouvoir sur elle – non seulement elle se l’est promis à elle-même, mais elle l’a promis à…

Ino s’arrête devant la chambre de Shikamaru. Elle va pour ouvrir la porte, s’immobilise – ses doigts frôlent la poignée. Finalement elle préfère frapper, n’entrant que lorsqu’on l’y invite. Indolemment allongé sur son lit, Shikamaru fume une cigarette, les yeux mi-clos.

« C’est pas dans tes habitudes de frapper, Ino, salue-t-il d’une voix traînante, crachant un nuage de fumée au plafond.

– Je… Comme je n’ai entendu aucun bruit, je me suis dit que tu dormais peut-être… »

A peine Ino balbutie-t-elle cette excuse qu’elle se prépare à ce que son ami lui fasse remarquer qu’il n’est pas non plus dans ses habitudes de se soucier de son sommeil – à la manière dont il fronce presqu’imperceptiblement les sourcils, elle devine que cette pensée lui traverse l’esprit. Cependant Shikamaru se tait – il se redresse en baillant, s’étire paresseusement. Un sourire – un vrai cette fois – fleurit sur les lèvres de la blonde. C’est bête, c’est insignifiant, incohérent, mais c’est exactement pour _ça_ qu’elle l’aime. Elle vient s’asseoir là où se trouvait il y a encore quelques secondes la tête de Shikamaru alors que ce dernier s’appuie contre le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant pendre dans le vide la main avec laquelle il tient sa cigarette. Elle n’ose briser ce silence qui se tisse entre eux – elle n’en a pas envie. C’est bête, c’est insignifiant, incohérent, mais la façon qu’il a de perdre son regard dans le lointain – dans les ténèbres muettes de la nuit, piquetées des mille et une lueurs de la ville – l’apaise. Elle pourrait le contempler ainsi, des heures durant – elle l’a déjà fait. Parfois, il n’y a tout simplement pas besoin de mots. Le jeune homme tourne légèrement la tête vers Ino, amenant la cigarette à ses lèvres. Leurs regards se croisent – un frémissement lui parcourt l’échine.

« Ça fait longtemps, hein… murmure-t-elle en repoussant une mèche derrière l’oreille d’un geste timide. Que je ne suis pas venue chez-toi, je veux dire. Ta mère m’a proposé de rester pour le dîner… »

Comment ? _comment_ dit-on ce genre de choses ? Des confessions « amoureuses », Ino en a entendu des dizaines. Souvent elle a répondu négativement, avec la grâce altière d’une souveraine ; quelquefois elle a accepté de se prêter au jeu, sans que son cœur ne soit jamais saisi même d’un infinitésimal frisson. Ça tenait presque d’une forme sordide de sens du _devoir_ – et, après tout, elle a _promis_ … Elle remarque alors que les cheveux de Shikamaru, détachés, chutent et se dressent tout à la fois autour de sa figure en un chaos hirsute de mèches brunes.

« Tu ressembles à un porc-épic, pouffe-t-elle en pointant sa tête d’un index moqueur. – le voyant chercher un élastique à ses poignets – Viens, je m’en occupe. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ino se met sur ses genoux et tapote l’espace ainsi libéré devant elle. Shikamaru s’exécute avec une mauvaise volonté ostentatoire, que la jeune femme gratifie d’une tape sur l’épaule ; après quoi elle plonge les mains dans la tignasse, défaisant précautionneusement les nœuds à l’aide de ses longs doigts. Parfois, il n’y a tout simplement pas besoin de mots. Cette intimité-là, elle leur appartient – et à eux seuls – ; c’est comme un secret qui ne mérite pas d’en être un, que l’on garde pour l’unique plaisir de posséder quelque chose dont le reste du monde ne soupçonne même pas l’existence. Petit à petit elle parvient à rassembler et attacher le tout, libérant la nuque de son ami, qu’elle frôle – accidentellement – du bout des ongles. Elle pose doucement ses mains sur ses épaules, lui signalant ainsi qu’elle a terminé.

« Ino… soupire Shikamaru – et elle sent son dos se gonfler, puis s’affaisser faiblement, contre sa poitrine. Je suis désolé mais… je sais pourquoi tu es là. »

Sa prise se resserre nerveusement, réflexe instinctif de ce corps tout entier qui se tend – qui se _pétrifie_ – brutalement. Le palpitant s’affole – le cours de ses pensées aussi. Le jeune homme se dégage mollement de son emprise, il se rassoit à sa place initiale, rallume une cigarette – toujours en évitant soigneusement le regard d’Ino, qui n’a pas bougé.

« Si… si tu savais… pourquoi ne pas me l’avoir directement dit toi-même ? Je veux dire… 

– Jusqu’ici je ne pouvais pas être sûr. C’est quand tu as attendu ma permission pour rentrer que mes doutes ont été confirmés. 

– Et… depuis quand… depuis quand tu… ?

– Depuis le début. Quasiment.

– Et… tu n’as… jamais… »

… rien dit ? Ino se laisse retomber sur ses fesses, ramène ses jambes contre elle-même – elle enfouit honteusement son visage entre ses genoux. Elle se remémore tous ces instants où elle a pensé que peut-être… et elle se sent _si bête_. A chaque fois qu’il lui a souri avec cette tendresse engourdie. A chaque fois qu’il a serrée contre lui, tout en marmonnant que « franchement, Ino… y’a rien d’plus pénible qu’une femme qui pleure ». A chaque fois que… Lorsqu’elle relève la tête, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle affiche pourtant un faible sourire – fragile, vacillant comme la flamme d’une bougie au vent. Shikamaru, qui la scrute sans piper mot, la clope au coin de la bouche, pourrait presque _voir_ tout ce que son amie enfouit présentement au plus profond d’elle-même, tout ce qu’elle scelle sous l’entrelacement gracieux de ses lèvres. Il est sans doute le seul à savoir à quel point, vraiment, Ino maîtrise son apparence – à quel point elle contrôle ce qu’elle dévoile ou dissimule d’elle-même –, et il reconnaît cette torsion de bouche, derrière laquelle la blonde ravale tout ce qui pourrait affecter négativement l’image qu’on se fait d’elle.

« Je… je… – Ino rit nerveusement – je devrais y aller, non ? – elle se lève et ramasse promptement son sac, avant que l’autre n’ait le temps de répondre – Je vais y aller ! – elle se dirige vers la porte avec empressement, se retenant de fuir en courant – De… de toute façon on se voit avec les autres la semaine prochaine, non ? – elle risque une œillade par-dessus son épaule… rencontre le regard de Shikamaru, qui a patiemment suivi chacun de ses mouvements (et ça fait mal, tellement mal, ça la retourne de la tête aux pieds) ; un gloussement fébrile lui échappe à nouveau – Du coup on… enfin… enfin voilà. Bref, à la prochaine ! »

Là-dessus Ino entreferme lentement la porte derrière elle et, ne se sentant pas le courage de saluer la mère de Shikamaru, elle se faufile jusqu’à l’entrée ; et puis elle sort, silencieuse. Et _vide_.

***

A présent allongée, la tête posée contre le torse de Deidara qui lui caresse distraitement les cheveux, Ino se tait. Elle pensait qu’en faisant le récit de son échec amoureux, elle ne saurait, à un moment ou à un autre, se retenir de pleurer. Elle porte une main à ses yeux. Gonflés – mais secs. Peut-être qu’il n’y a plus rien en elle qu’elle puisse pleurer. Peut-être que sa tristesse n’est plus qu’une déserte vastitude – une souffrance muette et aride.

« Tu vois, c’est exactement pour ça que je m’attache à personne, moi, se flatte son cousin tandis que, d’un bras, il enserre lâchement la courbe de ses hanches. »

Ino étouffe un pouffement incrédule – elle ne se prive néanmoins pas de rappeler à Deidara que son conseil et son attitude sont d’autant plus inappropriés – et hypocrites – que lui-même traîne son lot d’histoires de cœur aux dénouements dramatiques ; à quoi l’intéressé rétorque avec un flegme excessif – feint – que « ce n’est pas d’ma faute si mes histoires de _cul_ ont tendance à mal tourner… ». En tout cas la tendre acidité de leurs chamailleries arrache la blonde à la mélancolique circularité de ses pensées, elle retrouve dans cette puérilité goguenarde quelque chose d’elle-même – un petit bout de ce qu’elle a senti se briser en elle il y a maintenant deux jours, et dont peut-être (peut-être) elle saura rassembler et recoller les morceaux (un jour) (un jour).

« Ah au fait ! j’ai invité la bande à venir, ils devraient pas trop tarder.

– Encore ?!

– Tu devrais traîner avec nous, ça t’ferait du bien.

– … Si ce gros taré d’Hidan est là, je ne sors pas de ma chambre.

– T’inquiète, assure Deidara en riant, il a une soirée BDSM de prévue. »

* * *

Dès qu’Ino entend ces premiers éclats de voix survoltés qui, généralement, marquent le début d’une soirée agitée – de celles dont on perd rapidement le contrôle, sans jamais vraiment savoir à quel instant _précisément_ le cours des évènements nous a échappé –, elle s’arrache au confort cotonneux et moelleux de son lit, se traîne jusqu’à la porte-miroir de son placard. S’examine sévèrement de haut en bas, les lèvres pincées. Elle troque le tee-shirt trop grand, sûrement piqué à Deidara, contre une longue robe aux rayures noires et blanches – quelque chose de simple et confortable, qui souligne les sinuosités de sa silhouette sans trop la serrer ; qui lui confère une allure détachée, mais pas négligée – ; attache ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute… Un peu de fond de teint, de correcteur, une touche subtile de fard à joues l’aident à raviver la blancheur souffreteuse de sa figure.

Après tout cela Ino s’inspecte de nouveau. Elle se sourit – elle s’efforce de se sourire à elle-même. Grimace tristement face à ce qui ressemble plutôt à un pitoyable rictus. Malgré cela elle pousse la porte de sa chambre, donnant directement sur le grand salon de l’appartement. Au-dessus de la pièce pèse d’ores et déjà une épaisse brume blanchâtre – la jeune femme reconnaît les effluves amers, doucement sucrés, de la beuh. Elle repère d’abord Deidara, impérieusement allongé sur les jambes d’Itachi et Sasori qui, assis sur le canapé, échangent des œillades agacées tout en fumant chacun un joint ; puis elle aperçoit Kakuzu dans le fauteuil à la droite du sofa, nonchalamment voûté au-dessus de son bang.

« Salut les gars, lance Ino en roulant des yeux, désabusée. Vous me faites de la place ?

– T’as qu’à t’serrer avec Kakuzu, glousse Deidara en s’appuyant sur les cuisses d’Itachi pour se redresser. 

– Elle pourrait aussi simplement s’asseoir avec nous, si tu voulais bien bouger… suggère placidement celui-ci, considérant son ami blond avec une paisible exaspération. »

L’intéressé fait mine d’y réfléchir – ou plutôt il semble envisager, et abandonner tout aussitôt, la possibilité d’y réfléchir, s’élançant pour arracher le joint aux lèvres de son interlocuteur. Ino soupire, tourne la tête vers Kakuzu – qui, lorsqu’il sent ses yeux sur lui, se tourne à son tour vers elle et, de son seul regard, la met au défi d’approcher. Elle va jusqu’à la cuisine, se sort une bière du frigo ; puis elle revient et s’agenouille à même le sol, de façon à avoir le trio face à elle.

Il y a dans ce groupe (bien qu’il ne soit actuellement pas au complet) une énergie mordante, quelque chose comme une inaltérable friction entre toutes ces individualités coléreuses et orgueilleuses, qui les anime tous d’une même frénésie démesurée. Ino sirote sa bière en observant les trois garçons – toujours étalé sur ses deux compagnons, Deidara s’amuse à lever les pieds pour les mettre dans la figure de Sasori, ne s’interrompant que pour tendre le joint à sa cousine. Le rouquin le repousse inlassablement tout en sifflant des insultes entre ses dents serrées.

« Ça suffit maintenant, déclare Itachi avant de pousser le blond, l’envoyant bouler par terre. »

Et ça repart. Le jeune homme ne se remet sur ses genoux que pour accabler les cuisses de l’Uchiha de coups rageurs – tout du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’il se lasse de son absence de réaction, s’asseyant alors entre les jambes de Sasori.

« C’est dommage qu’Hidan soit pas venu… soupire-t-il en s’ouvrant une deuxième bière. J’voulais négocier avec lui pour un nouveau tatouage.

– Impossible, proteste immédiatement Kakuzu. Hidan me doit sa part du loyer d’ici deux semaines, et je sais qu’il est à sec, ce clochard. Il est donc hors de question qu’il fasse quoi que ce soit gratuitement.

– Et t’es qui, toi, en fait ? son daron ?

– Tu sais ce que tu vas lui demander ? intervient Itachi, visiblement désireux d’éviter une énième altercation. 

– J’hésite… J’pense que j’vais lui demander d’me faire une troisième bouche, dans le même style que celles-là – Deidara brandit et agite les mains, sur lesquelles deux bouches tirent tortueusement la langue –, mais sur le torse. Une _énorme_ bouche, genre. Puis ‘faut qu’il fasse les retouches, aussi…

– En même temps, quelle idée stupide de se faire tatouer à un endroit pareil, ricane Sasori, toisant le concerné d’un air méprisant. Tu vas passer ta vie à les faire retoucher, tes bouches…

– C’est justement le _but_ , mais bien évidemment t’es incapable de comprendre puisque tu comprends rien à l’Art. »

Dans ce chaos enivré et enfumé, Ino ne se fait entendre qu’occasionnellement, riant de leurs conflits puérils ou s’associant à Sasori pour le plaisir de faire enrager son colocataire. Plus les heures passent, plus elle se sent devenir légère – volatile, délestée de toute forme de matérialité. Dispersée aux quatre vents. Ce n’est que lorsque Kisame débarque, et qu’il la dévisage avec une insistance gouailleuse, que la jeune femme réalise qu’elle se trouve – Dieu seul sait _comment_ – sur les genoux d’Itachi, enlaçant ses épaules d’un bras languide ; tandis que celui-ci échange calmement avec son congénère roux. Une fiévreuse rougeur lui monte aux joues ; et, percevant assurément la contraction embarrassée de son corps contre le sien, le brun se tourne vers elle. Ses prunelles sombres la scrutent avec une bienveillance lointaine – marmoréenne.

« Tu es libre de partir comme tu es venue… lui murmure-t-il paisiblement, retirant déjà la main qu’il avait laissée au creux de sa hanche afin de la maintenir. »

Les mots se répètent en échos diffractés dans la tête d’Ino. Elle balaye de son regard vitreux la scène, tentant (vainement) d’établir quelque chose qui ressemblerait vaguement à un état des lieux. Elle a l’impression de voir le monde se renverser sous ses yeux écarquillés.

« Non… se surprend-t-elle à répondre. Non, je suis bien, là, si… si ça ne te dérange pas. Pour le moment.

– A ta guise. »

Tranquille, la main du jeune homme retrouve sa place – les doigts, précautionneux, se resserrent sur la douce rondeur de son flanc.

* * *

Il doit être cinq ou six heures lorsqu’Ino se réveille, la première fois. Seuls quelques murmures fébriles percent le silence endormi du petit matin – puis le chuchotis feutré de pieds qui se faufilent maladroitement jusqu’à... jusqu’à ? Et puis plus rien. Le silence s’épaissit, s’alourdit – il avale peu à peu l’entièreté de l’espace, à la façon du brouillard moite qui voile les aubes hivernales. Sentant peser sur son crâne le poids d’une tête, la blonde n’ose bouger, entrouvre faiblement les yeux. Kisame s’est assoupi par terre, adossé contre le fauteuil que Kakuzu n’a jamais quitté. Ce dernier, toujours réveillé, tire sur la pipe à eau d’un air pensif. Et Deidara ? Sasori ? se demande confusément la blonde avant de sombrer à nouveau, assommée par la brûlante chaleur de ces bras qui l’étreignent…

***

La deuxième fois, c’est la caresse iridescente du soleil sur sa joue qui arrache doucement la jeune femme à un sommeil profond. Elle grommelle, se tourne de manière à se trouver sur le dos… Brusquement elle ouvre les yeux. Reconnaît la blancheur sale, lézardée du plafond de sa chambre ; l’unique fenêtre donnant sur la rue ; la lourdeur tiède de la couette qui l’enveloppe de la tête aux pieds… Ino se redresse en grognant, porte une main à son crâne endolori. Ses cheveux chutent doucement, de toute leur longueur, dans son dos – ils ont été détachés, déduit-elle stupidement alors qu’elle passe ses doigts entre les mèches emmêlées ; pourtant elle ne s’est pas déshabillée. Ou _on_ ne l’a pas déshabillée, corrige-t-elle sans que cela l’inquiète le moins du monde – d’innombrables fois Deidara a dû la traîner jusqu’à son lit, quelquefois même contre sa volonté. La blonde se change et se démaquille avant de sortir de la chambre. D’âcres relents de tabac froid la prennent au nez dès qu’elle franchit le pas de la porte. Elle ne cille pas devant l’effroyable bordel qui règne dans le salon vide – elle a malheureusement pris l’habitude –, s’attelle à ramasser les innombrables bouteilles éparpillées çà et là.

« J’en ai marre de tes potes… qu’elle bougonne à l’adresse de Deidara, qui fait la vaisselle, lorsqu’elle entre dans l’étroite cuisine.

– Oh, vraiment ? pouffe l’intéressé. Parce que t’as eu l’air d’avoir un vrai truc avec Itachi cette nuit…

– Il ne s’est rien passé, tu l’as vu toi-même.

– Méfie-toi, jeune fille. Avec Itachi, même quand tu crois qu’il ne se passe rien, il se passe quelque chose. »

Ino lève les yeux au ciel puis, sans daigner répondre, elle retourne au salon afin de récupérer tous les cendriers – dans lesquels mégots et cendres ont été empilés au point de former de petits monticules qui risquent de s’effondrer au moindre tressaillement incontrôlé. Jamais son père n’aurait accepté de la laisser emménager avec son cousin s’il soupçonnait ne serait-ce que le tiers de tout ce qui se déroule entre les murs de cet appartement. Elle-même, peut-être, n’aurait pas voulu si elle avait su… Sauf que non – ça n’aurait rien changé. Le besoin de _liberté_ se faisait de plus en plus pressant – trop –, elle aurait consenti à plus ou moins tout et n’importe quoi – tout et n’importe quoi pour échapper à l’excessive vigilance paternelle, à cette inépuisable surveillance inquiète…

« Et toi et Sasori, alors ? lance-t-elle en revenant à la cuisine. »

L’espace de quelques secondes, Deidara se fige, suspendant ses mains humides au-dessus de l’évier. Ses épaules se soulèvent, puis s’affaissent. Il ricane piteusement, marmonne le « Oh, tu sais, c’est toujours compliqué avec Sasori… », la ritournelle douce-amère qu’elle connaît par cœur ; et il reprend ce qu’il était en train de faire. C’est donc ça, l’amour ? s’interroge Ino en fixant tristement le dos de son cousin. C’est donc _ça_ , l’amour ? Son regard s’arrête sur les meurtrissures violâtres qui constellent son cou. Est-ce que finalement, l’amour n’est qu’une lutte ? une lutte contre soi-même, contre l’être aimé ? une lutte éperdue entre deux âmes qui voudraient n’en être qu’une, sans jamais y arriver ? sans jamais atteindre la symbiose désespérément désirée ?

« Ah, quelle chanceuse, cette Sakura, soupire envieusement la blonde. Si seulement toutes les histoires d’amour pouvaient être aussi simples et _parfaites_ que… »

Elle est soudain coupée par un fracas retentissant – elle se précipite au côté de Deidara, jette un œil surpris aux éclats de verre éparpillés dans l’évier. « Tu n’es pas blessé ? », s’apprête-t-elle à lui demander lorsqu’il éclate de rire – d’un rire glacé, désillusionné.

« Sakura ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là… persifle-t-il, le regard baissé – les poings serrés. »

Ino fronce les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose en elle, comme une intuition sinistre qui lui noue les tripes.

« C’est quoi ton problème avec Sakura ?

– Tu lui demanderas. »

* * *

A peine ont-ils terminé de ranger l’appartement qu’Ino retourne précipitamment à sa chambre. Elle se laisse chuter dans le lit double, songeuse, tâtonne paresseusement la surface de sa table de chevet – submergée d’une pléthore de produits cosmétiques, de bijoux… –, ne s’arrêtant qu’une fois son portable en main.

Elle a la tête pleine des paroles de Deidara – de l’inflexion acerbe, condescendante, de sa voix. Et ce nœud d’anxieuse anticipation qui lui serre le ventre (accentuant par ailleurs la vague nausée qui l’accable depuis le réveil…). Ino tapote habilement quelques mots, qu’elle efface aussitôt – et ce réflexe, anodin à première vue, la paralyse.

Pendant deux minutes – qui lui paraissent deux heures – elle fixe soucieusement l’écran du téléphone, sur lequel se déroule sa conversion avec sa meilleure amie. Le dernier message date d’il y a un peu plus d’une semaine.

« _hey Sakura !_ _＼_ _(_ _⌒▽⌒_ _)_

 _ça fait longtemps qu’on s’est pas vues non ? dis-moi quand t’es dispo’ pour un café !_ »


	2. Chapter 2

_« I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed  
_ _And sung me moon-struck, kissed me quite insane. »_

* * *

Négligemment posé en bout de table, le portable de Sakura émet une brève vibration, à l’entente de laquelle l’intéressée se redresse sur sa chaise. Elle pousse un léger soupir tout en levant les bras, s’étire longuement – laisse échapper un presqu’inaudible gémissement de satisfaction à chaque fois que l’un de ses membres craque – ; puis elle revient aux notes qu’elle parcourait jusqu’ici d’un œil distrait. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, pourtant, de manquer à ce point de concentration. Tout en continuant de lire ses cours, elle tend discrètement – mais, pourquoi, après tout ? il n’y a personne pour l’en empêcher, ou pour la sermonner – une main vers son téléphone.

« _hey Sakura !_ _＼_ _(_ _⌒▽⌒_ _)  
__ça fait longtemps qu’on s’est pas vues non ?dis-moi quand t’es dispo’ pour un café !_ »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se serrent en un mince sourire tremblotant. Vraiment, elle a l’impression d’être quelqu’un d’autre en ce moment. C’est effrayant – c’est _exaltant_. Elle s’en veut, vaguement, d’avoir espéré que le message viendrait de quelqu’un d’autre ; s’en veut davantage encore de sentir ses doigts se serrer nerveusement sur l’appareil. Ses prunelles de jade relisent pensivement les derniers messages échangés – le dernier date d’il y a un peu plus d’une semaine ; elles qui, d’habitude, s’envoient des sms du matin au soir… Sont-elles en train de se perdre ? Sakura secoue vivement la tête. Impossible.

« Sakura ? »

La susnommée relève rapidement les yeux, s’empressant de verrouiller son téléphone (étrange réflexe). Assise face à elle, Hinata la scrute de ses prunelles laiteuses, l’air soucieux. Fidèle à elle-même – silencieuse, craintive ; réceptive. Elle la rassure d’un geste désinvolte. D’un même mouvement toutes deux se replongent alors dans leurs cours. Tout du moins Sakura tente-t-elle de se replonger dans ses cours – en vain. Elle sent une frustration naître en elle peu à peu – ses muscles se contractent, sa mâchoire se serre convulsivement… L’envie féroce de déglinguer quelque chose. Quelqu’un.

(Soi-même ? …)

La jeune femme rugirait d’exaspération si elle ne se trouvait pas dans la bibliothèque de son université. Décidément elle n’est pas elle-même en ce moment.

« Sakura ? Je… je suis désolée de te déranger, mais il y a une partie du cours que je n’arrive pas à comprendre… »

La douceur hésitante, honteuse ; la sincère admiration avec laquelle son amie s’adresse à elle la raccroche à une forme rassurante de réalité – de familiarité. Elle se lève, se rassoit à la gauche d’Hinata qui lui indique du doigt les paragraphes problématiques. Ça, ça lui ressemble – expliquer patiemment, poser parfois sur son interlocutrice un regard bienveillant… Ça lui rappelle qu’elle est une _bonne_ personne. Une personne de valeur, qu’on estime pour sa grande vivacité d’esprit, pour l’opiniâtreté de sa volonté.

Une fois qu’elle a retrouvé sa place en face d’Hinata, Sakura s’empare de son téléphone. « _Mardi prochain, après les cours ? L’endroit habituel ? (_ _◡_ _‿_ _◡_ _✿_ _)_ », écrit-elle lentement (elle efface, retape le _kaomoji_ qui ponctue son sms ; pousse un soupir et envoie le message).

* * *

Sakura s’immobilise devant la porte de son (de _leur_ ) appartement – ses pieds, ses mains se pétrifient. Le sang glacé. Déjà son esprit élabore mille et une excuses (lamentables) qu’elle pourrait utiliser pour se défiler – pour _fuir_. Fuir hors de chez-elle (chez-elle ? chez eux ?). Fuir hors d’elle-même. Elle sait pertinemment qu’aucune histoire, aucun mensonge, ne suffira à justifier son absence – et cette seule certitude l’horrifie.

La porte s’ouvre vivement.

« Je pensais bien avoir reconnu tes pas dans le couloir ! Pourquoi t’es pas rentrée, t’as oublié tes clés ? Tu les as perdues ? »

A peine la jeune femme ouvre-t-elle la bouche, s’apprêtant à balbutier elle ne sait même pas quoi à vrai dire, que Naruto l’attrape par le bras et la tire à l’intérieur, fermant la porte d’un mouvement énergique derrière elle.

« Combien de fois je t’ai dit de ne pas claquer les portes ? grogne-t-elle coléreusement alors qu’il la serre contre lui. »

Malgré l’agacement ses bras se nouent naturellement autour de son cou – elle enfouit le nez au creux de son cou, hume les effluves acidulés de son parfum. « J’t’ai manqué tant que ça ? », murmure le blond en pressant malicieusement ses lèvres contre son front. Sakura sent les membres de son corps se détendre petit à petit, se réchauffer au contact de cette vigoureuse tendresse.

(Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ cette envie de s’enfuir ? de courir le plus loin possible ?)

« Je t’avoue que je commençais à m’inquiéter… rit anxieusement Naruto lorsqu’ils se séparent. Enfin je sais qu’t’es plus que capable de te défendre ! mais… tu sais. On sait jamais. »

Aucune réponse – qu’est-ce qu’elle pourrait bien répondre, de toute façon ? La jeune femme déglutit, ravalant sous un sourire gracile comme un arrière-goût amer. Tous deux se dirigent vers la large pièce principale. Kakashi et Yamato, assis dans le canapé, se tournent d’un même élan nonchalant.

« Eh bien, Sakura, un tel retard n’est pas dans tes habitudes, salue le brun.

– Veuillez m’excuser, j’ai passé l’après-midi à réviser pour mes examens et… j’ai perdu la notion du temps. »

La conversation est légère, ponctuée de taquineries indulgentes. Sakura s’oblige à prendre part aux échanges, de peur que son mutisme paraisse irrespectueux ou suspicieux. Fatalement elle repense à Ino – avec quelle facilité cette dernière affecterait l’enjouement qu’elle-même peine à feindre, avec quelle aisance elle rirait des remontrances amusées que les deux hommes font à leur fils… Elle ne peut d’ailleurs s’empêcher de noter qu’elle n’a jamais invité ses propres parents à dîner, depuis qu’elle et Naruto ont emménagé ensemble. C’est sûrement mieux ainsi. Eux-mêmes n’ont jamais demandé à ce qu’elle les invite, trop occupés qu’ils sont à s’entredéchirer autour d’un divorce qui s’éternise – cela faisait tout juste une semaine qu’elle avait quitté le foyer familial, quand sa mère l’a appelée pour lui annoncer qu’ils comptaient se séparer… Elle n’a pas été surprise – personne ne l’a été, à vrai dire. Il était temps. Elle aurait aimé qu’ils le fassent bien avant – peut-être que ça lui aurait épargné toutes ces années passées à se taire, à se recroqueviller sur soi-même dans l’espoir de disparaître tout à fait, abandonnée au mieux du _no man’s land_ glacé qu’était le mariage de ses parents.

Naruto se lève en un bond joyeux – Sakura comprend qu’il souhaite servir le repas et s’empresse de trottiner derrière lui. N’ayant pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qu’elle le suit, il lui tend aveuglément la main, qu’elle saisit et serre fort. Il profite de l’intimité de la cuisine pour lui voler un rapide baiser, après lequel il s’attèle à réchauffer le plat – la jeune femme reconnaît immédiatement la douceur piquante, subtilement sucrée, du curry. Elle se met à rassembler assidûment la vaisselle nécessaire, repart sans un mot mettre la table.

Elle est tellement _parfaite_ , leur petite vie ; parfaite de simplicité, de sincérité. Elle est… tout ce dont elle a toujours rêvé, cette vie, et même _mieux_.

(Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ cette envie de s’enfuir ? de courir le plus loin possible ?)

***

« Dis… s’enquiert nerveusement Naruto alors qu’il chute lourdement au milieu du lit, il était vraiment bon, mon curry ? »

Sakura s’allonge tranquillement de son côté. D’un léger coup de pied elle incite son petit-ami à lui libérer un peu de place, puis elle roule de façon à se rapprocher de lui, se relève en s’aidant de son coude. Elle lui chatouille le nez du bout des doigts, ne les retirant prestement qu’à l’instant où il tente de la mordre.

« Il était _délicieux_ , assure-t-elle en lui caressant la joue, qu’elle sent se serrer sous l’influence de l’immense sourire qui illumine aussitôt la figure de Naruto.

– Ils sont obligés de me croire, maintenant, quand j’leur dis que c’est _moi_ qui cuisine… raille-t-il tandis qu’il glisse un bras autour de ses hanches étroites. »

La jeune femme lui fait alors observer que, pour leur défense, personne n’aurait osé espérer qu’il ait la capacité de vivre par lui-même – néanmoins elle dit ça tout en étant consciente de sa mauvaise foi. Naruto a toujours été parfaitement autonome. Il n’avait pas dix ans qu’il savait faire des choses basiques – cuire un œuf, préparer des pâtes, du riz, des nouilles instantanées… ; passer le balai, l’aspirateur, laver le linge… Kakashi, son père adoptif, l’a élevé avec une grande nonchalance ; à tel point qu’il est parfois difficile de déterminer, des deux, lequel est l’enfant. Lorsque Yamato les a rejoints, deux ou trois ans plus tard, les tâches ménagères se sont réparties équitablement entre lui et le jeune adolescent – raison pour laquelle celui-ci, encore aujourd’hui, parle de l’arrivée de son « deuxième vieux » comme d’une bénédiction céleste. Quelle drôle de famille ils font, ces trois-là, songe souvent Sakura. Il faut reconnaître que, lorsque les parents biologiques de Naruto sont décédés, Kakashi n’avait qu’une vingtaine d’années et que, de ce qu’elle a compris, il n’envisageait certainement pas d’être père un jour…

« Tu penses à quoi ? – face à son air étonné – J’le vois dans tes yeux, que ça travaille là-d’dans. »

Et, comme si cela prouvait son point, le blond presse un doigt espiègle entre ses sourcils.

« A rien d’important… baille-t-elle en se reposant contre son torse. Je me disais juste que, d’une certaine façon, tu as vraiment eu de la chance… avec Kakashi et Yamato- _sen_ … Yamato. »

Là-dessus ils éteignent les lumières – échangent quelques mots, quelques baisers doux dans l’obscurité. Ensuite Sakura se tourne et se recroqueville sur elle-même – Naruto se blottit contre elle, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes. Il s’endort avec une effarante rapidité – sa respiration, profonde et régulière, lui chatouille le creux de la nuque ; Sakura sent son cœur battre paisiblement contre son dos... Une pensée (un _nom_ ) lui vient à l’esprit, qu’elle enfouit précipitamment au fin fond de son crâne – elle n’a pas le droit de penser à ça (à _lui_ ), pas ici.

Jusqu’aux premières heures du matin elle lutte contre cette pensée persistante.

* * *

« Allez les filles, frappez plus fort, plus fort, plus fort ! »

Sakura enchaîne les coups de poing, coups de pied ; elle accélère furieusement la cadence de ses frappes, soutenant le rythme impétueux que marquent les cris féroces de leur instructrice de boxe thaïlandaise – l’effort tend l’entièreté de son corps. C’est une colère démesurée qui l’anime, qu’elle concentre dans chacune de ses bourrades ; quelquefois elle laisse échapper un rugissement rauque qui lui sort du fin fond des tripes – là où se tapit une frénésie bestiale.

Face à elle, sa partenaire d’entraînement esquive ses coups avec une agilité goguenarde. « Tu te laisses emporter ! », qu’elle raille en profitant d’un instant d’inattention pour la frapper en pleine tête de son coude. Une brève – vive – douleur lui engourdit le visage, l’espace de quelques instants sa vue se trouble – seul le sang qui pulse désespérément contre ses tempes la raccroche à une forme de conscience d’elle-même. De ses bras elle encercle promptement – fermement – le cou de son adversaire, puis elle enfonce le genou dans son ventre. Temari pousse un grognement, se libère d’un mouvement de jambe qui brise la posture de Sakura. Toutes deux reculent d’un pas, haletantes ; se suivent et se fuient à la façon de deux prédatrices qui se préparent à bondir à la moindre ouverture…

« Stop ! »

D’un même mouvement elles baissent aussitôt les poings.

« Ça suffit pour aujourd’hui, bon boulot ! On va profiter de nos dernières minutes pour s’étirer, indique Anko, l’instructrice, joignant le geste à la parole. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se rejoignent, s’étirant côte à côte. Les muscles de Sakura se dénouent progressivement. Petit à petit elle se sent délicieusement légère – elle a épuisé le monstre de rage en elle, elle l’a désintégré, violemment déversé hors d’elle-même. Et enfin ses chairs, ses nerfs s’apaisent – enfin elle se retrouve elle-même. (Ou bien… ?)

« Il t’arrive quoi en ce moment ? s’enquiert Temari d’une voix condescendante, alors qu’elles avancent vers le vestiaire.

– … Comment ça ?

– Ça fait quelques semaines que t’es sauvage pendant les entraînements. C’est pas ton style. D’habitude tes coups sont beaucoup plus précis. Et plus prudents. »

Elles sont les dernières à rentrer dans le vestiaire – certaines de leurs camarades en sortent déjà, commentant joyeusement les progrès de chacune. Sakura demeure muette, prise de court. Elles se déshabillent et se changent dans un silence songeur. _Sauvage_. Le vocable sature son esprit de ses échos menaçants – elle a déjà entendu ça quelque part… Son poing se serre nerveusement. L’est-elle vraiment ? sauvage ? Il est indéniable qu’elle se distingue par une force de caractère inébranlable – une _obstination_ à repousser sans cesse ses propres limites, à toujours exiger le meilleur d’elle-même (et des autres) … Mais c’est une force qu’elle manipule ou dissimule à son gré, qu’elle a appris à maîtriser (à _museler_ ) pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Jusqu’à récemment elle ne soupçonnait pas (… vraiment ?) la bestialité carnassière de cette puissance – elle n’entendait pas, dans l’ombre fiévreuse de son âme, le grondement sourd de sa chimère de colère.

Tout juste sortent-elles du complexe sportif qu’un vent glacé les enveloppe et refroidit brusquement leurs membres éreintés. Sakura s’enfouit jusqu’au nez dans la laine grossière de son écharpe tandis que sa congénère rabat la capuche de sa parka sur sa tête, enfonçant ensuite les mains dans ses poches. Elles avancent entre les rues vides d’un pas tranquille, croisant occasionnellement les quelques malheureux qui reviennent à peine du travail, l’attaché-case pendant au bout du bras comme un boulet ; jusqu’à déboucher sur l’artère principale. L’agitation, l’allègre fourmillement de cette grande avenue les avale soudainement ; elles sont presque aveuglées par les éclats bigarrés des panneaux publicitaires – autour d’elles ça rit, ça se bouscule joyeusement… Elles s’engouffrent dans la bouche de métro, attendent en échangeant quelques banalités sur le quai – ou plutôt, Sakura bavasse infatigablement (c’est que, dans le silence, elle croit entendre la question de Temari se répéter, planer dans l’air à la façon d’un tabou) ; et l’autre l’écoute vaguement, se contentant parfois de lui adresser une réponse brève – les « Ah oui », « C’est sûr », « J’imagine » que l’on marmonne d’un air distrait.

« Je sais que tu ne m’écoutes pas, sermonne Sakura alors qu’elles rentrent dans la rame et s’assoient, et ça commence à m’agacer… Si ce que je raconte ne t’intéresse pas tu n’as qu’à…

– Je t’écouterai quand ce que tu dis vaudra la peine d’être écouté, rétorque la blonde en la toisant d’un air dédaigneux. Quand ce sera _honnête_. Que tu n’veuilles pas me dire ce qui tourne pas rond chez-toi en ce moment, ça te regarde et pour être parfaitement franche, j’en ai pas grand’chose à faire. Mais la vérité, c’est que tu as _envie_ de parler, et que pour t’en empêcher tu me racontes un tas de conneries inutiles. »

Temari croise les bras, gratifiant son amie d’un ultime regard avant d’appuyer indolemment la tête contre la vitre du métro, perdant le bleu sombre de ses prunelles dans l’immense nuit tokyoïte, embrasée d’une myriade de lumières en filigrane desquelles se dessinent les contours rigides et anguleux des immeubles. Sakura en fait de même – elle laisse échapper un court sifflement de douleur lorsqu’elle presse sa joue, légèrement enflée, contre la surface froide. Devant l’infinité du décor qui défile de l’autre côté de la vitre, elle se sent à la fois minuscule et démesurément _libre_. Elle ne peut qu’imaginer tout ce qui se tapit dans les ténèbres enfumées des innombrables ruelles de la ville – tout ce qui se dit, tout ce qui se _fait_ sous la tutelle taciturne de la lune… Toujours elle a prétendu – et sincèrement cru – que ce monde secret, illicite, la répugnait ; qu’il n’y avait rien en elle qui désirait connaître tout ce que ce monde-là renferme de mauvais, de _vicieux_ …

« Dis, Temari… lance-t-elle inopinément, le regard fixé vers l’extérieur. Est-ce que tu as déjà… fait quelque chose de mal ? Je veux dire… Est-ce que tu as déjà eu envie de faire quelque chose de mal, tout en sachant très bien que c’est mal ? Et… est-ce que ça t’est déjà arrivé de le faire quand même ? »

* * *

Ce mardi-là, Sakura se réveille avec une boule au ventre. Elle s’extirpe précautionneusement du lit, veillant à ce que le matelas ne bouge ou ne grince pas – de l’autre côté Naruto dort paisiblement. Quatre heures quarante-six, indique le réveille-matin qu’elle désactive avant de se faufiler hors de la chambre.

La journée se déroule (plus ou moins) normalement, malgré cette nervosité permanente qui la raidit des pieds à la tête. Ce sinistre pressentiment, qui lui plane au-dessus de la tête comme un vautour, lui accapare l’esprit au point qu’elle ne suit que confusément ses cours, retranscrivant çà et là quelques phrases décousues. (Pour la première fois, elle doit demander à Hinata de lui prêter ses notes.)

Et ça ne fait que grandir, gonfler en elle – ça enfle douloureusement, ça lui comprime la poitrine. Chaque pas qu’elle fait en direction du J STORY Coffee la tend davantage. Elle constate en franchissant le pas de la porte qu’elle est la première à arriver, s’installe à l’une des petites tables tout en commandant un cappuccino. Même la lumineuse familiarité des meubles boisés, l’odeur chaude et amère du café, ne parviennent pas à l’apaiser – au contraire, dans ce décor qu’elle connaît par cœur, dans cet endroit qu’elle fréquente depuis des années, elle se sent comme une étrangère. Comme une inconnue qui n’aurait absolument rien à voir avec tous les souvenirs que lui évoquent ce lieu. Lointaines lui paraissent toutes ces heures passées avec Ino, à discuter, à se dévoiler leurs peurs, leurs doutes – leurs rêves. Quand a-t-elle cessé de _tout_ lui dire ? Quand a-t-elle commencé à lui cacher les honteuses profondeurs de son cœur coupable ? Sakura remercie rapidement la serveuse qui dépose sa boisson sur la table, elle se tourne vers la haute baie vitrée du café en soufflant au-dessus de la tasse fumante. Une grisaille moite et froide pèse au-dessus de la ville. A travers l’humidité brumeuse les passants ne sont plus que des ombres informes, de sombres spectres qui hantent les rues – et puis qui s’évaporent, disparaissant dans la nuageuse monotonie de l’automne. Parmi eux elle croit reconnaître une longue chevelure blonde – intuition qui se confirme lorsqu’Ino pénètre avec empressement dans le café.

« Tu es en retard, réprimande-t-elle à l’instant où elle s’assoit face à elle, sentant le nœud anxieux de ses entrailles se resserrer. »

Pour toute réponse, l’intéressée ricane étourdiment. Sakura la regarde retirer son long manteau, sous laquelle elle porte une robe-pull blanche cintrée à l’aide d’une large ceinture de cuir. Elle examine sa figure, discernant malgré le fond de teint les creux pesant sous les prunelles cérulées d’Ino – elle en déduit que cette dernière n’a pas pris le temps de se remaquiller comme elle le fait coutumièrement. 

Si la blonde perçoit la distance (l’abîme) entre elles, elle n’en laisse rien paraître, jacassant avec une gaieté effrénée. (Mais elle doit bien le sentir, elle aussi, ce voile épais, entrelacés de non-dits, de secrets infâmes, qui se tisse entre leurs deux âmes… ?) Sakura ne peut s’empêcher de la trouver bizarre – il y a quelque chose qui cloche, qui l’interpelle dans la façon qu’elle a de glousser, de s’agiter sur sa chaise. Dans la rougeur vitreuse de son regard.

« T’es défoncée ? »

Ino s’interrompt, prise de court ; puis elle pouffe et lève les yeux au ciel d’un air incrédule.

« Vraiment, Sakura ? Oui, je suis peut-être un petit peu défoncée… et donc ? Tu vas me faire la leçon ? »

L’intéressée hausse froidement les épaules, sirote une gorgée de son café.

« Je te fais juste remarquer que c’est loin d’être la première fois ; que, depuis que tu as emménagé avec Deidara – elle crache ce nom avec écœurement – tu fais n’importe quoi…

– Oh non, pas encore cette discussion…

– … et ces derniers temps c’est de pire en pire, termine-t-elle sans prêter attention au soupir exaspéré de son amie. »

A la seconde où cette dernière lui a appris, il y a un an, qu’elle se préparait elle aussi à quitter le foyer familial, et qu’elle vivrait en colocation avec son cousin, Sakura a prédit que cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il est _dangereux_ , ce type que seuls de funestes désirs animent ; dangereux dans tout ce qu’il a d’imprévisible et d’irrépressible. Le temps lui aura donné raison, constate-t-elle en toisant son interlocutrice – et cela ne l’étonne même pas que tant ça. Ça la _déçoit_ , oui, mais ça ne l’étonne pas. Toutes deux se connaissent depuis bientôt vingt ans maintenant, et déjà petite Sakura pressentait en son amie quelque chose comme une graine de folie enfouie au fin fond de son être – une fleur sinistre, maladive.

« Je ne fais pas « n’importe quoi », je m’amuse, et ça n’a rien de mal ! proteste Ino. Et puis franchement, tu es mal placée pour me critiquer, toi qui fais un truc apparemment si _inavouable_ que tu ne peux même pas en parler à ta meilleure amie. »

La jeune femme se pétrifie subitement. Elle resserre sa prise sur la tasse de café, baisse la tête.

« Tu vois ? insiste l’autre, la désignant d’un geste de main accusateur. »

Le silence s’abat lourdement au-dessus d’elles. Elles se détournent l’une de l’autre, terminent leur boisson chacune dans leur coin. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes Ino se lève, balbutiant qu’il fallait qu’elle rentre pour travailler sur le projet dont elle parlait tout à l’heure – et, sans attendre de réponse, elle s’en va. Sakura la suit du regard, abasourdie, jusqu’à ce que les contours de sa silhouette longiligne se dissolvent dans l’obscurité humide de la nuit. Elle demeure ainsi, immobile – la solitude tisse autour d’elle sa toile, l’emprisonnant peu à peu entre ses fils glacés.

« _Dispo’ ?_ », tape-t-elle sur son téléphone, de ses doigts tremblants. Elle reçoit aussitôt une réponse.

« _Viens._ »

* * *

Dressée de tout son corps nu, Sakura pousse un grognement d’aise alors que, sous elle, son partenaire accélère brutalement la cadence de ses va-et-vient. De ses deux mains il serre ses hanches étroites, dont il guide et soutient les ondulations acharnées ; il y enfonce ses doigts avec une fiévreuse cruauté.

« Pas… pas de marques… s’il…

– Qui t’a autorisée à parler ? »

Un frisson court sur la peau laiteuse, moite, de la jeune femme, électrisée par cette condescendance glacée qui la domine. Ses bras croisés derrière son dos, ses mains liées se tendent vivement, déstabilisant ainsi l’équilibre de sa position – cependant la prise sur ses hanches se raffermit, l’empêchant de vaciller. Sakura rouvre lentement les yeux, qu’elle avait fermés sous la délicieuse impulsion de la volupté. Elle se perd dans ces prunelles sombres, ces prunelles dans lesquelles même le désir brûle d’un feu givré – ces prunelles qui la toisent avec une fascination froide ( _sanguinaire_ ).

Les vagues de plaisir qui traversent ses chairs la submergent, emportant dans l’embrasement de son désir toute forme de conscience – ses mouvements s’intensifient, ses reins se soulèvent et s’abaissent autour de la verge du jeune homme avec une vigueur survoltée, cherchant à l’enfouir au plus profond de son intimité.

« Ah… Sa… s… »

Il lui couvre précipitamment la bouche de sa paume – lève sur elle un regard d’une froideur comminatoire. Sa main libre se faufile jusqu’à sa vulve, dont il caresse les lèvres gonflées ; du bout des doigts il titille son clitoris – chaque friction impulse comme une décharge électrique qui afflue de son entrejambe jusqu’à son ventre.

Et puis elle atteint le paroxysme de la jouissance – ce feu exaltant qui se répand jusqu’au plus infime de ses membres. Sakura se cabre en laissant échapper un long gémissement rauque, étouffé par la main de son compagnon, qu’elle scrute fébrilement à travers ses paupières entrouvertes. Les dents serrées, les yeux fermés, ce dernier assène quelques derniers coups avant de jouir à son tour – durant quelques secondes ses doigts se resserrent douloureusement sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme, puis il lâche prise, laissant sa main tomber sur le matelas. Encore pantelant, il se redresse, défait la lanière de cuir nouée autour des poignets de Sakura ; après quoi, d’un coup d’œil impassible, il l’incite à se retirer de lui – docile elle s’exécute, s’allonge langoureusement à ses côtés. Aussitôt il se lève, prenant tout juste le temps de jeter la capote usée et de renfiler son caleçon avant de s’installer à son bureau, où il attrape un de ses joints préalablement roulés.

Sakura s’étend alors en travers du lit, bras et jambes écartés, et elle ferme les yeux – elle sent chacun des délicieux frémissements qui parcourent sa nudité haletante, s’abandonnant à une lascive plénitude. Elle écoute les battements de son cœur, qui ralentissent progressivement ; le léger crissement du crayon contre le papier, de l’autre côté de la petite chambre. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes s’écoulent ainsi (… combien ?) ; avant qu’elle ne se sorte paresseusement du lit.

« Je… je devrais y aller, souffle-t-elle. Juste le temps de me rhabiller et je file… »

Le jeune homme hoche brièvement la tête – pas une seconde il n’a daigné s’interrompre pour lui jeter ne serait-ce qu’un coup d’œil. Sakura ne s’en offusque pas, elle est habituée aux pulsions créatrices que le sexe semble insuffler en lui, et auxquelles il se soumet absolument, devenant alors l’instrument imperturbable de quelque muse marmoréenne. C’est ce qui l’attire chez lui, après tout, cette âme impénétrable qui ne vit que pour son art – ce gouffre infernal ( _divin_ ) au bord duquel elle balance insouciamment les jambes.

(L’appel du vide.)

***

Ce n’est que lorsque Sakura se retrouve dans le couloir qui mène à l’entrée de l’appartement qu’elle entend du mouvement dans la deuxième pièce, qui sert de petit atelier. Son cœur rate un battement. Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, se faufilant aussi discrètement que possible vers l’entrée ; elle récupère ses bottines, attrape et tourne précautionneusement la clé dans la serrure…

« Oh, Sakura, quelle surprise ! »

La susnommée se fige. Elle connaît cette voix. Cette inflexion nasillarde, goguenarde ; cette espièglerie acide. Merde. Merde merde merde. Ses dents s’enfoncent nerveusement dans la pulpe déjà meurtrie de ses lèvres. En un mouvement empressé elle attrape la poignée, l’abaisse ; elle s’apprête à pousser la porte, à _fuir_ … Une main s’abat lourdement sur son épaule, la tirant de façon à l’obliger à faire volte-face – à ce contact une rage dévastatrice surgit en elle. Lâchant ses chaussures, elle profite de l’élan que lui donne son vis-à-vis pour s’abattre sur lui de tout son poids, et l’écrase violemment contre le mur.

« Espèce de petite raclure insolente, lui crache-t-elle au visage en calant le coude en travers de sa gorge, ne me touche plus _jamais_ comme ça. Tu m’entends, Deidara ?! Plus. Jamais. »

Sur ces mots elle le relâche, récupère ses bottillons et se rue en direction de la sortie, ne prenant même pas la peine de se chausser.

« Tu sais quoi ? lance Deidara d’une voix mielleuse derrière elle. J’aimerais tellement, _tellement_ qu’un jour Ino se rende compte de la sale petite garce hypocrite que tu es. Pour tout te dire, ça me fout la gerbe, que tout le monde te pense si parfaite, alors que finalement que tu n’es qu’une traînée parmi tant d’autres… »

Sakura revient sur ses pas. Elle lève rageusement le bras, s’apprêtant à lui jeter ses chaussures à la figure – s’apprêtant à, _elle_ , se jeter sur lui ; à lui briser les os ; à… La porte de la chambre s’ouvre promptement.

« Ça suffit, tous les deux. – se tournant vers elle – Sakura. »

Elle inspire profondément, baisse le bras – à contrecœur. Face à elle, le blond lui tire narquoisement la langue – en guise de réponse elle dresse son majeur le plus fier, puis, se désintéressant de lui, elle lève vers son amant un regard inquiet.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, lui assure impassiblement ce dernier, Deidara garde notre secret depuis toujours. Et, que ça lui plaise ou non, il continuera à se taire. N’est-ce pas ? »

L’intéressé roule des yeux, laissant échapper un ricanement amer dans lequel se mélangent le mépris et la résignation. Sakura leur jette, à l’un puis à l’autre, un dernier regard (le smaragdin de ses prunelles brûle d’une fureur lugubre) ; après lequel elle sort en claquant la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah ce chapitre aurait dû être posté depuis bieeeeeeen avant mais j'suis partie en vacances... Ahem. 
> 
> Petite précision pratique :  
> Roppongi est un quartier qui se trouve à Tokyo, dans l'arrondissement de Minato. C'est un quartier connu en particulier pour sa vie nocturne (bars, clubs, boîtes de nuit, etc), et qui a la réputation d'être "mal famé" (à nuancer quand même : on parle surtout de vols et de micro-événements dus aux gens bourrés en fin de soirée).
> 
> Et finalement, petit TW pour quelques insultes à caractère homophobe et/ou sexiste.

_« I fancied you’d return the way you said, »_

* * *

« Et toi, on peut savoir ce que tu fais là, au juste ? Je ne me souviens pas t’avoir invité…

– Pas besoin, j’ai encore les clés j’te rappelle, rétorque Deidara en agitant d’un geste gouailleur les clés susmentionnées. »

Sur ces mots il retourne dans la pièce qui sert d’atelier, ignorant le regard exaspéré de son vis-à-vis – qui le rejoint néanmoins, les bras croisés, et s’adosse à l’encadrement de la porte. Deidara reprend ses recherches – il fouille les hautes étagères avec une impatience confuse, bousculant et dérangeant sur son passage les instruments et outils, les pots de peinture, les rouleaux de tissus soigneusement entreposés.

« L’autre étagère. En bas à droite.

– … hein ? éructe le blond en tournant la tête.

– Si c’est ton argile que tu cherches. Je ne supportais plus le bordel alors j’ai fait du rangement. Et j’apprécierais si tu pouvais éviter de ruiner mes efforts. »

L’intéressé s’accroupit face à l’endroit indiqué, pousse un soupir de soulagement (c’est qu’il aurait presque cru que son ancien colocataire les avait jetés) lorsqu’il y trouve effectivement les paquets d’argile, qu’il fourre dans son sac à dos. Il se relève ensuite et balaye d’un regard admiratif l’espace exigu de l’atelier, étouffé par la pléthore d’étagères, de caisses, de marionnettes et sculptures inachevées… Tout cela a été minutieusement ordonné, regroupé de façon cohérente – évidente, même, pour n’importe qui d’autre que Deidara, que toute sorte de discipline répugne. Un rictus acerbe tord ses lèvres. Du temps où tous deux vivaient ensemble, l’atelier n’a jamais été aussi bien entretenu et organisé – son colocataire a très vite compris qu’il était inutile voire contre-productif, avec lui, de s’épuiser à maintenir la propreté de cet espace commun.

« Tu ne voudrais pas tout prendre, tant que t’y es ? T’as eu une année entière pour récupérer toutes tes conneries, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il y a autant de trucs à toi là-dedans. Et mes clés aussi. Rends-moi mes clés. J’en ai marre de te voir débarquer chez-moi à l’improviste. »

Le sac à dos nonchalamment chargé à l’épaule, Deidara fouille dans la poche de son jean tout en s’approchant de son ami. « Ces clés-là, tu veux dire ? », qu’il pépie en remuant celles-ci sous ses yeux. Sa bouche s’étire en un sourire railleur tandis qu’il referme prestement la main sur le trousseau, qu’il remet dans sa poche, empêchant tout juste l’homme face à lui de les attraper.

« Ces clés-là, Sasori, je ne te les rendrai jamais… lui murmure-t-il à l’oreille, en un souffle goguenard. »

Après quoi il se redresse lentement, contemplant avec satisfaction la crispation coléreuse des traits de son congénère – plus que tout au monde (peut-être même plus que l’Art) Deidara aime voir son visage d’albâtre se tordre sous l’effet de l’agacement, craquelant le masque de laiteuse indifférence qu’il arbore face au commun des mortels. D’ailleurs il n’exagère pas, quand il affirme que jamais Sasori n’obtiendra ces clés de lui. Quand bien même il voudrait bien les lui rendre il ne pourrait pas – comment pourrait-il renoncer à cet objet, à ce droit tacite qu’il conserve sur l’intimité du rouquin ? Lui céder ces clés, qui étaient un jour _ses_ clés, ce serait abandonner – _l_ ’abandonner – pour de bon (et ça, jamais) ( _jamais_ ).

« Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me les réclames maintenant, jusqu’ici t’en avais rien à foutre… – comprenant soudain, il éclate d’un rire méprisant – … C’est à cause d’ _elle_ , c’est ça ? »

Ce rire qui le secoue jusque dans ses entrailles lui laisse comme un goût ferreux – à travers les échos lugubres de ses éclats de voix il entend quelque chose se fissurer en lui (son cœur ?) (sa raison ?). Immobile, Sasori le scrute silencieusement, le sourcil arqué – l’air de dire « C’est bon, tu as fini de piquer ta crise ? ». Finalement son rire s’épuise – il n’y a alors plus que lui, ses membres frémissants, les battements irréguliers de son cœur troublé… et Sasori. Sasori qui ne pipe mot, Sasori qui l’examine avec cette fascination froide.

Sasori nu. Encore moite et alangui de…

« Quelle belle _saloperie_ d’hypocrite tu fais, fulmine inopinément le blond en enfonçant un doigt accusateur entre ses pectoraux. Après tous ces discours que tu m’as tenus sur la « sacralité de la proximité physique », mais quel faux-cul… »

C’est alors que Deidara la sent (cette chaleur humide qui dégouline sur ses joues). Il se rue hors de l’atelier, manquant par-là de bousculer son vis-à-vis ; d’un pas tempétueux il fonce jusqu’à l’entrée (en une fraction de seconde il se souvient de Sakura, ravale un hurlement de frustration). Fuir, fuir, il doit fuir (pourquoi il est venu, déjà ? l’argile ? l’argile n’était qu’une excuse, _pourquoi_ ?). Il n’y a plus rien pour lui ici il devrait même les lui rendre ces _putains_ de clés qu’est-ce qu’il espérait au juste qu’est-ce qu’il espère pourquoi il espère pour…

« Ça ne veut rien dire. Avec elle. »

Quelques mots que Sasori maugrée à peine, avec cette placidité excédée qui le caractérise – auxquels, pourtant, l’autre se raccroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage dans les tumultes orageux de l’océan. Le plus jeune des deux s’immobilise brusquement – il entend ces pas traînants qui se rapprochent de lui, se retourne… Le bleu troublé de ses yeux rencontre les prunelles sombres du rouquin – cet abîme glacé au fond duquel danse une lueur indescriptible.

Les poils se hérissent sur sa peau frissonnante. Il ouvre la bouche pour … (pour _quoi_ , d’ailleurs ?) lorsque son compagnon presse fiévreusement – furieusement – ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains s’égarant entre les mèches de sa chevelure.

« Avec elle ça n’a rien de _sacré_. Avec toi… grogne-t-il en un souffle chaud. »

D’un mouvement d’épaule fébrile Deidara fait tomber le sac à côté de ses pieds.

***

Trois heures cinquante-trois. « _t’es où ? tu manges à la maison ce soir ?? (_ _눈_ ___ _눈_ _)_ », lit flâneusement Deidara sur l’écran de son téléphone, qu’il repose avant de rouler jusqu’à Sasori qui fume, suivant des yeux les courbes bleuâtres que l’épaisse fumée esquisse dans l’ombre suffocante de la chambre, saturée d’effluves embués, musqués et âpres. Il se serre mollement contre lui, tend une main capricieuse jusqu’à sa bouche – que l’autre repousse d’une claque sèche. Peu importe. Il ferme les yeux, savoure la friction brûlante de sa chair contre celle de son amant – il pourrait s’endormir, là, bercé par la cadence apaisée de ce cœur qu’il sent battre contre sa joue… Mais non. Il lutte contre le sommeil – il sait que, s’il s’endort, au réveil les draps seront froids, le lit sera vide ; et alors la magnificence muette de ce moment lui aura échappé à jamais.

Car tout n’est que Temps qui passe – enchaînement fatal de secondes qui naissent et meurent tout aussitôt. Chaque instant porte en lui la promesse de sa finitude. Deidara vit avec la perpétuelle ( _obsessionnelle_ ) conscience de cette inexorable fugacité – avec la sensation du Temps qui s’égrène entre ses doigts – ; et pour ne pas sombrer il en a fait de l’Art. De ses angoisses existentielles il extrait la beauté fragile de l’éphémère, célébrant la vie pour ce qu’elle est – une sempiternelle inconstance.

Il saisit le joint que lui tend Sasori, tire longuement dessus. Être avec lui, avec cet homme-là, ça le transcende – ça le transcende _tellement_ qu’entre ses bras, entre ses bras seulement, il se surprend à rêver d’éternité. Mais tout n’est que Temps qui passe, et le Temps a déjà désagrégé ce qui liait leurs deux cœurs (… vraiment ?). Le blond glisse un bras autour de la taille du roux.

La Vie, l’Art… l’Amour. Tout n’est qu’éphémère, et Deidara n’a que faire d’une abrutissante illusion d’éternité.

(Il se cramponne désespérément à Sasori.)

***

« _jreviens un jour t’inquiète (^.~)_ _☆_ », écrit rapidement Deidara à Ino le lendemain, au réveil, avant de se rallonger. A côté de lui son amant dort profondément – un sourire de tendre raillerie fleurit sur ses lèvres. Hissé sur son coude, il retrace, du bout des doigts, les traits délicats de son visage d’albâtre – parfois les paupières de Sasori tressaillent presqu’imperceptiblement, comme réagissant à son contact de façon inconsciente. Son expression est d’une douceur enfantine – angélique. Et cet air-là, cette quiétude absolue – cette _vulnérabilité_ –, tout ça n’appartient qu’à lui. (Lui qui n’aurait jamais pensé se réjouir de posséder exclusivement une partie de quelqu’un, dont le reste du monde n’imagine même pas l’existence ; ça lui fait… bizarre.)

Sa caresse se suspend lorsque Sasori entrouvre les yeux. Lève vers lui un regard embrumé.

« Dei… da… ra… ? marmonne-t-il entre deux bâillements, l’air confus. »

D’une main engourdie il effleure sa pommette. Un large sourire illumine la figure du plus jeune des deux, qui se penche sur son aîné afin de capturer ses lèvres en un baiser d’une espiègle tendresse.

(Oh l’indolente douceur de ces matinées.)

Le blond se redresse. Il rejette derrière l’épaule les mèches éparses de ses cheveux détachés, sans qu’à aucun moment son regard ne lâche celui de Sasori, sur lequel il se met à califourchon. Il le domine ainsi de toute sa hauteur, le toise avec une lascivité gouailleuse.

« Bien dormi, Sasori- _danna_ ? chantonne-t-il alors qu’il glisse malicieusement ses doigts sous la bande de son caleçon. »

Le rouquin l’attrape par la chevelure et l’attire à lui avec impatience – sa deuxième main empoigne rageusement l’une de ses fesses. Deidara étouffe un gémissement contre sa bouche, serre sa prise sur son sexe, qu’il sent durcir petit à petit sous sa paume. Tant qu’il garde ce pouvoir sur Sasori, cette capacité à allumer dans son cœur de glace la flamme impérieuse du désir, tout ira bien.

* * *

La moto démarre en un vrombissement sourd – Deidara serre les poignées avec une force démesurée. Il s’engage rapidement (trop) sur la route principale, serpente entre les voitures par à-coups brusques, ignorant les klaxons indignés des conducteurs (ou les gratifiant ponctuellement d’un doigt d’honneur ganté de cuir).

Tout allait bien.

Tout allait bien, merde. Tout allait _bien_ – comment sont-ils parvenus (encore une fois) à tout foutre en l’air ? Le blond accélère rageusement. Tout était _parfait_ , tellement parfait entre eux, qu’ils en ont oublié le reste du monde. Comme deux poètes maudits ils se sont calfeutrés, des jours durant, dans cette intimité chaotique qui est la leur, et ils ont vécu selon le rythme décousu de leurs impulsions créatrices ; ensemble ils ont travaillé l’argile et le bois, savouré la rugueuse et spongieuse tangibilité du matériau que leurs mains, leurs techniques virtuoses métamorphosent en Art. C’est pour ça qu’ils se poursuivent sans cesse, tous les deux – parce qu’ils savent, au fin fond d’eux-mêmes, qu’il n’y a qu’entre eux deux que cette osmose bouillonnante ( _violente_ ) peut naître ; que, s’ils opposent, ce n’est que pour mieux se compléter ; que, s’ils s’insupportent, c’est pour se galvaniser l’un l’autre d’une passion destructrice. _Créatrice_. (Car, créer, ce n’est que déconstruire et reconstruire ; ce n’est qu’anéantir et rebâtir. Ce n’est que mort et renaissance.)

(Comme le temps qui passe.)

Pourquoi, alors, pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas entre eux ? (Pourquoi ça ne _peut_ pas fonctionner ?)

« Vraiment, quelle idée stupide… a soupiré Sasori, promenant songeusement ses doigts sur la paume tatouée du blond. Les couleurs sont déjà ternies, les lignes sont usées… »

C’était en début d’après-midi. Ils étaient tous deux allongés dans la chambre, les chairs encore frémissantes. Deidara a orgueilleusement arraché sa main à celles de son amant, levant vers lui un regard dédaigneux.

« C’est ta quête d’éternité qui est stupide, a-t-il rétorqué en un ricanement condescendant. C’est pas parce que la société a décidé que le but du tatouage, c’était de se graver un truc dans la peau « pour toujours », que ça doit forcément être comme ça… « Pour toujours », ça n’existe pas. Tout change – tout le temps. »

De fil en aiguille ce débat les a menés à ces questions épineuses qu’ils n’ont jamais su surpasser. « Qu’est-ce que tu es venu chercher, dans ce cas ? », lui a froidement lancé Sasori, « Si tu crois que rien n’est voué à durer. » Deidara a d’abord essayé de changer de sujet, pressentant que cette discussion ne les amènerait à rien de bon, mais face à l’impassible opiniâtreté du rouquin, face à son insistance perfide il n’a pas su garder son sang-froid bien longtemps.

Une fois arrivé devant son bâtiment, le jeune homme extirpe son téléphone de sa poche. Il remarque un message non-lu de la part d’Itachi, l’ouvre alors qu’il attend l’ascenseur dans le hall.

« _Tu devrais rentrer. Ou au moins envoyer un sms à Ino pour lui dire que tu es en vie. Elle s’inquiète._ »

Il arque un sourcil désapprobateur. Ce rapprochement qu’il pense deviner entre l’Uchiha et sa cousine ne lui dit franchement pas grand’chose. Il n’a rien du grand-frère protecteur et menaçant qui défend la pureté fantasmée de sa cadette, pour autant que ça le concerne celle-ci pourrait se taper tout Tokyo si elle le souhaitait ; néanmoins l’idée qu’Ino puisse plaire à son ami le… Ça lui fout un malaise indicible. Et puis ce ton moralisateur qu’il se permet d’utiliser, pour en plus lui reprocher de manière tacite son manque de considération, suscite en lui une exaspération fulminante.

« _hein ?? qu’est-ce que t’en sais que ma cousine s’inquiète ??? puis de quoi jme mêle ????_ »

A peine ouvre-t-il la porte de l’appartement qu’Ino lui bondit coléreusement dessus. Tout en frappant son torse de ses poings serrés – cherchant à exorciser la frustration, l’anxiété accumulées, plutôt qu’à faire mal – elle le réprimande. Deidara ne pipe mot – ne bouge pas d’un iota. Vraiment, il n’est pas d’humeur à ce qu’on lui passe un savon, et il aurait déjà envoyé chier n’importe qui d’autre ; cependant il s’agit là de sa cousine – de ce qui se rapproche le plus d’une petite sœur. Et il voit dans le bleu éteint (éreinté) de ses prunelles qu’elle s’est sincèrement inquiétée pour lui. Alors il laisse faire, se contentant de maugréer un « Et c’est pour me faire engueuler que je suis revenu… ? » faussement désinvolte, que la jeune femme gratifie d’une claque à l’arrière du crâne.

« Bonsoir Deidara. J’étais justement en train de lire ta réponse. »

Seule la main avec laquelle Itachi tient son téléphone dépasse de l’encadrement de la porte qui mène à la cuisine. Elle disparaît presqu’aussitôt, à tel point que le blond croirait presque avoir rêvé.

« T’es là, toi ? grogne-t-il cependant.

– Ino était vraiment inquiète, lui répond-on d’un ton placide

– C’est vrai ! intervient la susnommée. C’est moi qui l’ai contacté. Et quand il m’a dit que personne de la bande ne t’avait vu depuis le jour où t’es parti… J’ai commencé à paniquer. Itachi est venu pour me rassurer.

– J’imagine… Bon bah, merci d’avoir pris soin d’ma petite Ino, maintenant que j’suis là tu peux part…

– Tu arrives au bon moment, on était justement en train de préparer le dîner.

– … « On » ? »

Ino opine du chef. Elle lui explique rapidement que, se sentant gênée d’empiéter sur le temps d’Itachi, elle lui a proposé de rester pour manger ; puis elle trottine jusqu’à la cuisine. Deidara va à sa suite d’un pas traînant. La vision devant ses yeux l’horrifie. Côte à côte, les deux échangent à voix basse ; Ino émince les oignons tandis qu’à sa gauche Itachi découpe la viande de poulet – il perçoit dans leur gestuelle, leurs déplacements, une harmonie muette (une symbiose qui s’ignore). A aucun moment ils ne semblent prendre conscience de sa présence, comme s’il se trouvait actuellement dans une réalité différente de la leur.

***

« Je sais pas pourquoi tu as cru que tu avais besoin de venir voir Ino, mais ne fais plus jamais ça, gronde Deidara dès qu’il a fermé la porte d’entrée derrière lui. »

Il s’adosse à celle-ci et croise les bras, fixant son congénère d’un air menaçant. Une petite partie de lui-même se dit que c’est sordide, tout ça, comme un coup fourré du destin. Il lui semble que ça fait, quoi ? une _éternité_ ? que lui et Itachi ne se sont pas retrouvés seul à seul – à une époque il aurait tout donné pour prolonger cet instant à l’infini. (Pas aujourd’hui.)

« C’est maintenant que tu te préoccupes des fréquentations de ta cousine ? rétorque l’intéressé avec un flegme teinté d’amusement. Parce que j’ai l’impression qu’elle est déjà bien intégrée à notre bande…

– Tu _savais_ que j’étais avec Sasori. Y’avait qu’à lui dire ça pour la calmer.

– Sauf que, pour commencer, je n’avais aucun moyen de le lui affirmer avec certitude puisqu’aucun de vous deux n’a répondu à nos messages depuis mardi. Ensuite, quand bien même j’aurais pu en être certain, qui me dit que tu n’aurais pas préféré que je garde le secret ? »

L’imperturbable cohérence de ces arguments, qu’Itachi développe en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, ne fait qu’exacerber le courroux de Deidara. C’est qu’il a l’enrageante (humiliante) impression de se faire sermonner – et, pareil au gamin qui a conscience de ses torts mais qui ne veut pas les reconnaître, il se renferme dans un mutisme hargneux.

« Enfin, reprend le brun, je te ferais remarquer que si sa sécurité, son bien-être t’importent tant que ça, tu pourrais peut-être commencer par être _là_ quand elle a besoin de toi. »

* * *

_Akatsuki – Tattoo & Piercing Shop_. Les néons de l’enseigne éclairent la ruelle sombre d’une lumière cramoisie. Quelques traînards boivent et fument à côté, se raillant et se poussant indolemment les uns les autres. Au loin, la silhouette flavescente de la Tokyo Tower s’élève dans l’obscure clarté du crépuscule, dominant la capitale de sa chaleureuse immobilité. Le brouhaha éclectique de Roppongi, que les prémices d’une agitation libidineuse échauffent déjà, ne parvient jusqu’ici que de façon diffuse – un murmure incessant, indistinct, dans lequel s’amalgament tous les bruits de la vie.

« Oh, Deidara, Ino ! hèle énergiquement Hidan, une bouteille de bière à la main, dès qu’ils franchissent le pas de la porte. »

La jeune fille hausse un sourcil dubitatif. Elle attrape son cousin par le bras et le tire vers elle afin de lui chuchoter à l’oreille : « C’est vraiment à _lui_ que tu fais confiance pour me tatouer… ? » Pour toute réponse il laisse échapper un ricanement sardonique, la pousse au-devant du tatoueur. « On est pas là pour moi aujourd’hui, mais pour elle. », qu’il lui indique. Hidan se tourne vers Ino – ses lèvres se retroussent en un sourire lubrique à la vue duquel cette dernière recule d’un pas. Deidara pose fermement la main dans son dos, l’empêchant de fuir pour de bon.

« Je serais _ravi_ de graver mon œuvre, une partie de _moi_ , sur ta peau, Ino… susurre-t-il d’une voix carnassière – puis, s’adressant au blond – Elle sait ce qu’elle veut ?

– Elle a pas voulu trop me dire, y’aurait moyen qu’on regarde un peu dans ton _book_? »

Le tatoueur s’en va aussitôt le chercher. De l’autre côté de la salle, Pain s’affaire à percer le lobe d’un quelconque client, ne semblant pas même avoir pris conscience de leur arrivée – toutefois Deidara le connaît assez pour ne pas se fier à cette fausse impression. Les premières notes grasses et lourdes d’un son de rap US, qu’il se souvient avoir déjà écouté avec Kakuzu, se font entendre ; il dodeline nonchalamment de la tête tandis que sa cousine scrute les environs avec la curiosité fébrile d’une enfant. Un étrange sourire ourle ses lèvres. Une enfant. C’est bien ce qu’elle est, après tout. Il oublie, souvent. Quand le père d’Ino a accepté de la laisser partir avec lui, il lui a dit : « Je te fais confiance pour la protéger des dangers de ce monde. » Il a à peine réprimé un rire méprisant. Il ne se protège pas _lui-même_ des « dangers de ce monde », comment pourrait-il protéger qui que ce soit d’autre ? Et puis il a oublié. Il lui a présenté ses amis, il lui a fait fumer de la beuh, il l’a amenée à ses soirées, encouragée à sécher les cours… Et maintenant il se demande s’il n’a pas eu tort – ce simple fait l’irrite davantage, lui qui ne s’abaisse habituellement pas à regretter ses choix (quelle utilité, à partir du moment où il faut en assumer les conséquences ?).

« Hm… Ce n’est pas une critique, soupire Ino après avoir feuilleté quelques pages du portfolio, mais c’est très… gore, comme style. Trop pour moi.

– Peut-être que le registre de Konan lui conviendrait mieux, intervient soudain Pain, toujours penché sur son client. »

D’abord Hidan rechigne. Il est _barbant_ , le registre de Konan, avec ses lignes nettes et proprettes, ses teintes harmonieuses, ses tracés fins et délicats… Cependant le roux marque une pause, et la tension perceptible dans la raideur de ses épaules suffit à le faire taire. Il ferme alors son _book_ d’un geste sec, repart chercher celui de sa collègue, qu’il jette négligemment avant de sortir. Deidara prend une bière dans le mini-frigo, puis il part à sa suite.

« Te vexe pas, va, lance-t-il en lui tapotant l’épaule. »

Tout en extirpant une cigarette de son paquet, l’autre pousse un grognement indigné. Il tend cependant ses clopes au blond, qui accepte sans un mot. Quelques minutes durant ils fument dans un silence qui ne leur ressemble guère.

« Et toi, tu voulais un truc ? s’enquiert brusquement le tatoueur, contemplant son vis-à-vis d’un air appréciateur. C’est pour moi qu’tu t’es faite jolie comme ça ? »

Il avance une main vers son visage, que l’intéressé dégage d’une claque sèche. Il n’a aucune patience pour ce genre d’irrévérencieuse arrogance. « Continue à rêver. », qu’il rétorque en le gratifiant d’un regard hautain. Il ne fait rien pour qui que ce soit d’autre que soi-même – _jamais_ – et il ne supporte pas l’idée qu’Hidan puisse se penser assez important pour susciter en lui la volonté frivole et déshonorante de lui plaire.

Comme par pure provocation, il déverrouille son téléphone et profite du mode _selfie_ pour s’inspecter rapidement. En quelques gestes il réarrange la crinière chutant librement dans son dos puis, satisfait de son apparence, il se sourit à lui-même, retroussant ses lèvres teintées de rouge en une moue enjôleuse.

« Mon pauvre Hidan… soupire-t-il ensuite, tu n’es vraiment qu’un vieux con. 

– Et toi t’es une énorme tantouze. »

Deidara lève les yeux au ciel. « Toi aussi. », dirait-il s’il se sentait prêt à encaisser (et rendre) quelques coups – et il ne ferait que dire la _vérité_. Après tout, le maquillage, les jupes en cuir, les talons aiguilles ne font pas de lui une femme, n’en déplaise à son congénère homophobe ; d’ailleurs il n’a jamais voulu être ou se faire passer pour une femme. Un doux parfum, une paire d’escarpins ne changent rien au fait qu’il se sent profondément _homme_ , quoi que cela puisse bien vouloir dire – car, après tout, si l’on dépouille les concepts d’homme et de femme de tout ce qui relève d’une construction sociale, que subsiste-t-il ? des vocables vides, dépossédés de leur sens… des illusions (encore des illusions).

« N’empêche, j’suis dégoûté d’rater cette occasion d’tatouer ta bonnasse de cousine… »

Hidan termine tout juste cette phrase que l’autre lui écrase le pied, enfonçant violemment la pointe acérée du talon. Une douleur aiguë lui remonte jusqu’au cerveau en même temps qu’un long frisson naît dans le creux de ses épaules – un grognement sourd traverse la barrière de ses dents serrées.

« Parle mieux d’Ino, enflure. »

D’une chiquenaude désinvolte Deidara lui envoie son mégot encore brûlant entre les deux yeux – le foyer incandescent grésille contre la chair avant de tomber à terre.

« Deidara… espèce de petite pute… »

Le poing serré, Hidan attrape le blond par le col de son manteau et le plaque contre la vitrine du salon, l’écrasant de tout son poids. Son vis-à-vis, visiblement peu impressionné, le toise avec un large sourire.

« Eh ben, vous avez l’air de sacrément vous amuser… »

D’un même élan, tous deux se tournent vers la jeune femme qui vient de sortir.

« Elle veut quoi, la gouine enragée ?

– Rien, elle voulait juste te faire remarquer que t’avais pas l’air ultra hétéro’, là… rétorque railleusement la concernée. »

Deidara laisse échapper un pouffement incrédule lorsqu’il sent son ami se détacher vivement de lui. Elle est vraiment _si_ fragile que ça, sa prétendue virilité ? Pa-thé-tique.

« Eh, Temari, c’est toi qu’étais qu’avec Konan ? demande-t-il alors qu’Hidan rentre à l’intérieur du salon après avoir jeté sa cigarette. Tu t’es fait tatouer ? Percer ? Tu m’montres ?

– Oui. Tatouer. Et non, répond-elle avec une neutralité moqueuse. 

– Oh… c’est un tatouage intime, c’est ça ?

– Je sais pas… Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à ta charmante cousine de mener l’enquête ? »

Il est presqu’amusant de constater qu’avec toutes ces personnes qui lui tournent autour, Ino a quand même trouvé le moyen de se faire briser le cœur – tout du moins, c’est la drôle de réflexion, un peu perverse, sans doute un peu teintée de jalousie, que formule l’esprit du jeune artiste. Il secoue la tête, comme pour en chasser cette pensée malveillante. Lui et Temari échangent quelques rudes taquineries au travers desquelles s’exprime l’affection caustique qu’ils se portent. Deidara doit admettre qu’elle lui manque, au moins un peu, et qu’il aimerait bien la revoir traîner avec eux, comme elle le faisait régulièrement à une époque pas si lointaine.

« N’empêche, ça fait vraiment un bail qu’on t’a pas vue, tu nous boudes ou quoi ? »

Temari esquisse un sourire énigmatique. La manière dont elle détourne le regard, égarant dans les ténèbres environnantes ses prunelles d’un bleu orageux, ne lui échappe pas.

« Non, c’est juste que… Les années passent, et vous ne changez pas. J’ai plus le temps pour vos conneries. Vous non plus, d’ailleurs. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce que ça vaut, j’ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre (qui est l’avant-dernier, par ailleurs).   
> Autrement, pour le petit point culture, les edamame sont des fèves de soja qui (concrètement) ressemblent un peu à des haricots verts. Le tamagoyaki est un genre d’omelette sucrée-salée, comme enroulée sur elle-même… Bref, faites des recherches, mes explications sont vaseuses haha.

_« But I grow old and I forget your name. »_

* * *

« Menteuse. »

Temari se fige. Elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux du blond, serre les lèvres en un rictus courroucé.

« Pardon ?

– T’es une menteuse, répète nonchalamment Deidara. »

Dissimulant son trouble derrière un haussement d’épaules hautain, elle maugrée quelques brèves salutations et se met aussitôt en marche, remontant la ruelle d’un pas inhabituellement lent. C’est qu’elle est engourdie, éreintée d’avoir dû se maintenir immobile des heures durant, d’avoir serré les dents sous l’aiguille de Konan – elle zigzague cependant avec agilité parmi la foule bourdonnante de Roppongi, traçant aisément sa route, comme s’il ne s’agissait que d’esquiver une rafale effrénée de coups.

Tout au long du chemin le souvenir brûlant des mains froides de Konan sur sa peau l’assaillit – elle a beau lutter, ravaler cette pensée persistante au fin fond de son inconscient, elle ne cesse de remonter (de raviver en elle les soupçons tièdes d’un désir qu’elle croyait mort) (de rouvrir en elle des plaies qu’elle pensait cicatrisées). Merde. _Putain_. Elle n’aurait jamais dû venir. Comment a-t-elle pu penser un seul instant que ce serait une bonne idée de se faire tatouer par Konan ? Merde… Temari se laisse tomber sur le siège du métro avec une apathie qui lui est pour le moins atypique – sa tête échoue lourdement contre la vitre. Elle ferme les yeux. Les rouvre aussitôt. La chaleur glacée de ces – de _ses_ – mains brûle jusque sous l’obscurité de ses paupières. Un long, profond soupir lui échappe. Après toutes ces années, elle en est encore là ? encore à trembler sous la caresse indifférente de ces longs doigts graciles ? encore à frémir sous la seule _réminiscence_ de ce contact ? Après toutes ces années, vraiment ? (Vraiment.)

La jeune femme se mord rageusement la lèvre. Deidara a raison – ça lui arrache le cul de devoir (se) l’avouer. Partiellement raison tout du moins – elle n’a pas menti lorsqu’elle a affirmé qu’elle n’avait plus de temps à perdre avec eux. Tout était plus simple avant (et pourtant il n’y avait rien, vraiment _rien_ , de simple à cette époque). (Ou peut-être tout lui paraissait alors plus simple parce qu’il y avait Konan.) Et c’est vrai qu’une partie d’elle-même regrette cette insouciance, cette allègre inconscience – ces nuits sans fin, qui sous leurs yeux vitreux devenaient des petits matins. Et sans doute même leur envie-t-elle un peu cette liberté démesurée, cette obstination à ne jamais _grandir_ tout à fait. Sans doute aurait-elle aimé, elle aussi, déconner quelques années encore, au lieu de se déglinguer la santé à enchaîner les petits boulots – au lieu de s’user, de s’abrutir l’esprit à penser factures, courses, repas et ménage.

***

La première fois qu’elle les rencontre, tous, c’est Sasori, son cousin, qui l’invite à l’une de leurs soirées.

Avec l’aide de ce dernier, Temari, qui n’a même pas dix-sept ans, a réussi à se faire émanciper, puis à obtenir la tutelle de ses deux cadets – et, maintenant qu’elle a gagné la lutte administrative et juridique, elle se surprend ponctuellement à craindre de ne pas être prête à porter de telles responsabilités. Ça ne la change pas tellement, pourtant ; l’égoïste et impulsif criminel qui leur a vaguement servi de père jusqu’ici lui a délégué dès son plus jeune âge la grande majorité de ses charges parentales. Elle avait à peine quatre ans qu’elle changeait maladroitement les couches de son plus petit frère, tout en s’assurant que l’autre ne s’amusait pas à mettre les doigts dans une prise électrique. Ça fait bien des années que leur survie dépend surtout d’elle – des années qu’elle les réveille et les couche, qu’elle les amène et ramène de l’école, qu’elle soigne leurs grippes et gastros…

Mais avant, elle n’était qu’une grande sœur exceptionnellement mature ; maintenant elle est leur « tutrice » (c’est ce que stipule la loi – le mot lui paraît lointain, absurde ; une suite arbitraire de syllabes qui sonne faux). Maintenant, c’est elle qu’on tiendra responsable de leurs comportements, de leurs résultats ; de leurs réussites ou de leurs échecs. C’est elle qu’on appellera si l’un des deux finit au commico’. Si l’un des deux foire totalement sa vie, ce sera de _sa_ faute.

Alors, quand Sasori lui a proposé de rencontrer ses amis, Temari a volontiers accepté – de toute façon, débarquant tout juste à Tokyo avec ses deux frangins, elle ne connaît personne ; et au moins le temps d’une soirée elle aimerait oublier qu’à même pas dix-sept ans elle a pris la décision de devenir une adulte.

Parmi tous ces gars elle reconnaît le blondinet, qui est en fait son camarade de classe. Une sale teigne. Elle devine, au sourire narquois qui retrousse ses lèvres, que lui aussi la reconnaît ; elle le salue donc d’un bref hochement de tête. « C’est elle, la cousine dont tu nous as parlé ? lance-t-il à Sasori. C’est marrant… » Et d’un même mouvement, tous les lascars se tournent vers elle. Mais c’est à peine si Temari les remarque. Parce que, dans cette foule de regards, ce sont deux prunelles de miel – deux prunelles _gelées_ – qui captivent son attention. La froideur ambrée de ses yeux la _tétanise_. (Avec quel délice elle sent le sang dans ses veines se glacer…)

« … et elle, c’est Konan. Je suis sûr que tu t’entendras bien avec elle. »

Hébétée, la jeune fille cligne des yeux. Face à elle, _Konan_ , qu’elle n’a jamais cessée de fixer (qui n’a jamais cessé de la fixer), esquisse un presqu’imperceptible sourire (à peine si ses lèvres, teintées d’un bleu sombre, frémissent).

* * *

Temari bondit hors du lit dès qu’elle entend les premières notes stridentes de son réveil. Cinq heures du matin. Elle inspecte rapidement sa cuisse droite, puis sa couette et ses draps, s’assurant que son tatouage n’a pas dégorgé pendant la nuit ; après quoi elle s’habille, s’attache les cheveux et fonce aussitôt hors de l’appartement.

La nuit est pâle. Drapée d’une brume glacée, épaisse, à travers laquelle on voit difficilement. Quelques fenêtres allumées (quelques âmes matinales, comme elle) piquètent l’obscurité blanchâtre de lueurs feutrées. Personne dans les rues – une ou deux voitures passent parfois, perçant le brouillard de leurs phares.

Les écouteurs aux oreilles, le portable dans la poche du jogging, Temari entame sa course. Elle s’efforce d’abord de courir tranquillement, accordant à ses muscles le temps qu’il leur faut pour se réveiller – à la manière du fer que l’on réchauffe avant de le battre. Elle accélère ensuite, progressivement, jusqu’à atteindre la cadence qui lui correspond. Peu à peu elle sent son corps s’exalter à l’effort. Il y a quelque chose de _purificateur_ dans la dépense physique de soi-même. Comme si l’on puisait dans tout ce qu’on renferme de mauvais, de nocif, et qu’on transformait tout ça en énergie servant à alimenter les muscles – la tête – le cœur – les poumons…

Elle rentre au bout d’une quarantaine de minutes, vérifie l’heure sur son téléphone. Cinq heures cinquante-et-une. Il faut qu’elle se dépêche. (Comme d’habitude.) La jeune femme fonce à la douche, se savonne et se rince avec cette précipitation qui lui est devenue si naturelle. Elle ressort de la salle de bains toute nue, encore dégoulinante d’eau, assène trois coups vifs contre la porte de la chambre de ses frères. « Debout les gars ! Il est six heures, on s’active ! », qu’elle vocifère avant de s’engouffrer dans sa chambre à elle, n’en ressortant qu’une fois rhabillée et coiffée. Six heures huit. Elle va à la cuisine, y retrouve Gaara qui prépare le café.

« Bien dormi ? s’enquiert-elle en venant à son côté. »

Son cadet hoche paresseusement la tête. Temari esquisse un sourire attendri lorsqu’il étouffe un bâillement, presse ses lèvres contre sa tempe en un rapide baiser. Elle s’affaire ensuite à réchauffer les restes de la veille – un peu de riz blanc, de porc frit, de soupe _miso_ … Gaara l’aide à servir, puis il commence à manger silencieusement. L’aînée revient à la chambre des garçons, bougonnant un chapelet d’injures entre ses dents serrées ; elle ouvre violemment la porte, qui claque contre le mur.

« Kankurō ! Debout, maintenant ! »

L’intéressé, dissimulé sous la couette jusqu’au bout de la tête, pousse un long grognement. Il se redresse péniblement, fusille sa sœur du regard – « Tu veux que j’vienne te chopper par la peau du cul ? », lui crache cette dernière d’un ton coléreux. Cette perspective semble le convaincre de se lever.

Tandis que les garçons prennent le petit-déjeuner, Temari prépare le _bentō_ de Gaara. A vrai dire elle cuisine d’un côté le _tamagoyaki_ , de l’autre elle réchauffe les _edamame_ avec un fond d’huile de sésame tout en empaquetant ce qui subsiste des jours précédents. Ce n’est que lorsque les casseroles crépitent doucement qu’elle s’autorise à picorer, debout, quelques bouchées de son repas (déjà tiède) – Kankurō a presque fini et Gaara, lui, se lève et débarrasse sa vaisselle sans piper mot. Au moment où son aînée s’apprête à reprendre ses cuissons, il l’invite d’un geste de la main à s’asseoir, terminant lui-même ce qu’elle a laissé sur le feu.

« Tu me dois ta part du loyer, dit froidement la jeune femme dès que le rouquin quitte la pièce. »

Un sujet pour le moins épineux, ces derniers temps. Comme se préparant d’avance au conflit, elle s’appuie de toute sa hauteur contre le dos de la chaise, croise les bras – défie son frère du regard. Allez. Qu’est-ce que tu vas me raconter cette fois. Quels bobards tu vas encore m’inventer.

« C’est marrant que tu m’le rappelles, je voulais justement qu’on en parle… »

Temari arque un sourcil incrédule.

« Ecoute. Je sais que c’est compliqué de te demander ça mais… Tu sais que j’ai des projets. Des projets qui me demandent de l’argent. Argent que je n’ai jamais parce que…

– Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

– Je voudrais ne pas payer le loyer.

– … Pardon ? »

Les doigts de la blonde se resserrent rageusement autour de ses bras. Elle voudrait pouvoir rire de ce qu’elle vient d’entendre – et elle devrait, après tout c’est d’une telle _impudence_ que ça en devient grotesque.

« Tu te fous de moi ?

– Comprends-moi, Temari. Il _faut_ que j’mette de côté, sinon je m’en sortirai jamais. Ce serait juste pour quelques temps…

– Tu veux mettre de côté ? Commence par arrêter de fumer ta merde. »

A ces mots Kankurō se dresse d’un bond furieux – ses deux mains s’abattent brusquement sur la table, faisant retentir de brefs éclats de vaisselle et de couverts.

« Mais _putain_ écoute-moi ! »

Sa sœur, toujours assise, le toise d’un air peu impressionné. Elle lutte cependant contre elle-même pour ne pas perdre patience – elle essaye plutôt de l’entendre, de le comprendre (sans véritablement y parvenir). « Qu’est-ce qui te prend depuis quelques mois ? », lui demanderait-elle si elle savait _comment_.

« Tu crois vraiment que j’ai envie de passer ma vie entière avec ma grande sœur et mon petit frère ? – à cette idée Kankurō lève les bras d’exaspération – J’en peux plus de galérer, de me buter pour des jobs de merde, pour un salaire de merde… – il se met à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine, ébouriffant sa courte tignasse d’une main parcourue de tressaillements nerveux – J’en peux plus, Temari. J’suis pas né pour trimer comme un esclave. »

Un ricanement âpre échappe à la susmentionnée. Pas qu’elle se sente d’humeur à railler les angoisses existentielles de son frère (quoique, si, un tout petit peu) ; à la vérité elle n’y voit pas grand’chose de drôle ou de méprisable – seulement elle ne peut s’empêcher de rire (sans joie) face à la triste naïveté dont il fait preuve. Avec toutes les tragiques emmerdes qui leur sont tombées sur le coin de la figure, comment Kankurō peut-il penser qu’il existe un monde, un univers, dans lequel leurs vies pourraient être _faciles_ ?

« Et donc ? Moi j’fais comment après ? J’prends un troisième boulot ? J’vends mon cul ? – le brun roule des yeux – Non mais sincèrement, dis-moi : je fais comment ? »

Pour toute réponse, un silence accablant. Considérant qu’il n’y a effectivement plus rien à dire, Temari se lève de table. Elle vérifie l’heure (sept heures huit, Gaara va être en retard s’il ne part pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes…), récupère et lave ce qui reste de vaisselle sale.

« Tu peux pas comprendre.

– Je croyais qu’on en avait fini.

– Ça fait combien de temps que t’as pas eu un rêve ? un objectif, un _but_ qui valait la peine de se défoncer ? »

Cette fois Temari éclate de rire. D’un rire tonitruant – menaçant. Kankurō aurait tout aussi bien pu lui cracher à la gueule, ça aurait eu le même effet.

« Mais tu te prends pour _qui_ , à me donner des leçons de vie ? – elle fait volte-face, plante ses yeux dans les siens – C’est pour _vous_ que je me défonce ! Tous les jours ! Tu veux me tenir des grands discours sur les rêves, les objectifs ? Mais c’est une _blague_. »

Temari pourrait continuer comme ça, des heures durant – mais ça ne sert à rien. La douleur, le désespoir de Kankurō réveillent en elle des aigreurs qu’elle pensait avoir dépassées. Si elle en a eu, des rêves ? Comme tout le monde. Aujourd’hui ? Plus tellement, c’est vrai. C’est qu’après avoir enterré les fragments de ses propres rêves brisés elle a compris que, rêver, c’était un luxe. Le privilège de ceux qui n’ont pas à penser comment faire bouffer la famille jusqu’à la fin du mois. Alors la blonde ferme la bouche, déglutit difficilement ; elle sort de la cuisine, bousculant son frère au passage. Dans le couloir elle manque de heurter Gaara, le sac à l’épaule.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? qu’elle gronde. Tu devrais être parti.

– Tu sais, je me disais que je pourrais trouver un petit boulot, moi aussi. Pour… vous aider. Toi et Kankurō. »

Elle cligne des yeux, hagarde. Et puis elle comprend. Ses lèvres s’étirent en un mince sourire, malgré la lassitude qui crispe les traits de sa figure.

« Certainement pas. Toi, tu dois te concentrer sur tes études. – d’une chiquenaude légère elle lui tapote le front – D’ailleurs dégage, t’es en retard là. »

Gaara a l’air de penser quelque chose, qu’il choisit de garder pour lui. Il s’exécute plutôt, pressant le pas.

« Et n’oublie pas ton _bentō_ ! »

* * *

Une fois ou deux fois par semaine, Temari et Tenten se retrouvent au parc Yoyogi. Elles se saluent rapidement, déposent leurs affaires au pied d’un érable à la cime flamboyante. Ensembles elles s’étirent en échangeant quelques banalités entrecoupées de longs silences songeurs – c’est qu’il n’y a pas grand’monde à cette heure, et qu’elles savourent la froide tranquillité de la matinée. Seul le murmure des feuilles mortes, crépitant doucement sous la caresse alanguie du vent, trouble ce profond silence. A travers d’épais cumulus grisâtres le soleil rayonne d’une iridescence diffuse, soulignant d’ombres et de lumières les reliefs des nuages.

Après s’être accordées sur la distance à parcourir, ainsi que sur le temps visé, elles se mettent à courir – leurs cadences s’harmonisent naturellement. Autour d’elles les arbres s’embrasent en une diaprure de feuillages empourprés et safranés dont les teintes d’or et de sang illuminent la brumaille laiteuse du firmament. Temari hume les odeurs d’herbe et de terre mouillée que répand une bise glacée, elle ferme parfois les yeux, se fiant à sa connaissance instinctive du chemin. Elle ressent alors pleinement la froidure moite du vent contre sa peau, la pulsation vigoureuse dans ses veines – le soulagement primitif du corps grisé par l’effort.

Elles reviennent pour la deuxième fois à leur point de départ et s’arrêtent, haletantes. Tenten jette un coup d’œil au chronomètre, hoche la tête d’un air appréciateur. Elles boivent un peu d’eau, se partagent une barre de céréales ; puis elles étendent leurs tapis de sol, protégées d’une bruine naissante par les branchages de l’érable, et entament la deuxième partie de leur entraînement. Au grand dam de son aînée, Tenten dégaine portable et enceinte Bluetooth, lance l’une de ses innombrables playlists de K-Pop. « _They keep talkin’, I keep walkin’…_ », l’entend-elle ponctuellement fredonner entre deux pompes. Les notes énergiques et enjouées rythment leurs enchaînements ; les abdos, les squats, les fentes se succèdent à une vitesse allègre.

Il est presque midi lorsque toutes les deux se laissent mollement tomber contre l’arbre, s’accordant le temps de reprendre une respiration normale avant de se tourner l’une vers l’autre, et de se sourire fièrement malgré la sueur qui perle sur leurs tempes.

« Kankurō a bien bossé cette nuit ? s’enquiert Temari alors que l’autre se penche vers son sac pour récupérer son _bentō_.

– Très bien, même ! affirme celle-ci en riant. Il m’a aidée à réceptionner les livraisons et à faire l’inventaire. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais lui demander à _lui_ , au lieu de le faire dans son dos comme une mégère ?

– Eh bien figure-toi que non, puisqu’il n’est pas rentré depuis. »

La blonde ponctue cette affirmation d’un haussement d’épaules – « Enfin bref… », qu’elle marmonne en sortant son repas. De toute façon elle est à peu près sûre de savoir où ce clochard céleste est allé se paumer (là où elle-même aimait s’embourber – s’enfumer – s’oublier ; à une époque où elle croyait encore à un futur radieux). Tant qu’il fait correctement son travail au _konbini_ tenu par les vieux de Tenten, peu lui importe.

« Tu manges quoi, toi ? demande-t-elle afin de changer de sujet. Moi j’ai des restes de… »

Elle s’interrompt soudain, fixant silencieusement (et envieusement) le _bentō_ de son amie, composé d’ _onigiri_ qui ont été façonnés et décorés d’algues afin de figurer des petits pandas, autour desquels ont été disposés des bouts de carottes et de patates qu’on a découpés en forme de fleurs.

« … C’est Hinata qui te l’a préparé ? ricane Temari en piquetant narquoisement la nourriture du bout de ses baguettes. »

Tenten chasse ses baguettes en les frappant sèchement des siennes.

« Elle était chez-moi hier soir… confirme-t-elle. »

L’autre émet un « Oh… » taquin. Elle écoute néanmoins patiemment le récit mièvre qui lui est fait de cette soirée, s’attendrissant de la façon qu’a son amie de rougir et de détourner le regard quand elle évoque ces effleurements dont elle se demande, de plus en plus, s’ils sont vraiment accidentels. Et si ? et si ? et si ?

« Il faut se rendre à l’évidence, ne peut-elle s’empêcher de taquiner. Elle essaye de te montrer à quel point elle est bonne à marier, c’est tout.

– Elle n’a pas besoin de me montrer quoi que ce soit, je suis déjà convaincue…

– Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour aller demander sa main au patriarche, alors ? »

L’intéressée s’étouffe avec le morceau qu’elle s’apprêtait à avaler.

« Une fois que j’aurai annoncé à mes vieux que j’aime les femmes, tu veux dire ? A voir, tu crois qu’il acceptera le _konbini_ en guise de dot ?

– Eh, si en plus t’arrives à lui refourguer la boutique, t’auras gagné le jackpot. »

Toutes deux pouffent à cette idée (tout en sachant que, même dans un monde où tout cela serait possible, jamais les parents de Tenten n’accepteraient de se déposséder de leur précieux – de ce _foutu_ _konbini_ ). Comme souvent, la brune lui parle de ses entraînements avec son club de lancer de couteau, des compétitions pour lesquelles elle se prépare… (Temari, qui s’enorgueillit d’être sa plus grande fan, note les dates, espérant pouvoir assister à l’une d’entre elles au moins.)

« Et toi ? lance-t-elle soudain. Tu es allée te faire tatouer alors ? »

Rien qu’à cette vague évocation la jeune femme a l’impression qu’une couche de givre lui emprisonne le cœur. Elle opine du chef avec une indolence feinte. (Mais elle ne parvient pas à dissimuler le tressaillement de ses baguettes.)

« Et… ça a été ? avec Konan ? 

– Non, avoue-t-elle à contrecœur. Enfin si. C’est juste que je ne pensais pas…

– … que tu aurais encore des sentiments pour elle ? »

N’aimant guère dévoiler ses émotions (et ne sachant de toute façon pas elle-même ce qu’il en est, réellement), la concernée se tait. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir profondément _débile_. Comment peut-elle encore aimer une femme qui n’a jamais voulu de cet amour ? après toutes ces années ? Temari range sa boîte vide et attrape son téléphone, vérifiant d’un œil distrait ses messages.

« _hey beauté (_ _｡_ _♥‿♥_ _｡_ _) j’arrête pas d’penser à toi depuis qu’on s’est croisés~ ptite soirée chez-moi demain soir, tu devrais venir !_ »

Le sourcil dubitativement arqué, elle s’apprête à décliner l’invitation. Toutefois elle se ravise, freinant la course de ses doigts sur l’écran. Tenten la considère d’un air interrogateur, auquel elle répond en lui tendant son portable.

« C’est une très mauvaise idée, déclare son amie dès qu’elle a lu le sms. »

Peut-être, mais c’est _injuste_ , protesterait la jeune femme, si elle n’avait pas conscience de la puérilité de ces mots – ça fait bien longtemps que la vie lui a appris à ne rien attendre d’elle, ni justice ni clémence. Cela ne l’empêche néanmoins pas, parfois, de s’interroger sur la personne qu’elle aurait été si sa mère n’était pas morte en couches – si son père n’avait pas vrillé, puis décédé – si elle n’avait pas repris la garde de ses frères…

Parfois ( _parfois_ ) (et ça lui fait tellement _honte_ ) Temari se dit que son existence n’aura jamais été qu’une amère succession de sacrifices.

* * *

C’est étonnant, presqu’effrayant, de constater à quel point tout cela lui semble familier, malgré les années passées. Il faut dire, aussi, que pas grand’chose n’a changé depuis que Temari a pris ses distances avec la bande – toujours les mêmes rires gras, les mêmes rivalités, la même vulgarité… (Cette même électricité qui grésille dangereusement entre eux tous.)

Bien sûr il y a Konan.

Konan qui lui a à peine adressé un regard, nonchalamment perchée sur les genoux de son petit-ami, lorsqu’elle a franchi le pas de la porte. Konan qui ne l’a saluée que du bout des lèvres, exhalant un mince filet de fumée, avant de se tourner vers Pain pour l’embrasser avec une indolence altière. Ce dernier, paradoxalement, ne quitte pas Temari des yeux, ne cessant pas même de la jauger du coin de l’œil alors que sa compagne presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle en déduit, sans grande difficulté, que celui-ci se sent menacé par sa présence – sa bouche s’étire en un sourire cruel.

De l’autre côté, sur le canapé, Hidan essaye visiblement de se rapprocher d’une Ino grimaçante qui, à forcer de se décaler pour maintenir entre eux deux une distance raisonnable, en arrive à presqu’écraser Itachi (ce qui, relève-t-elle, ne paraît pas le déranger le moins du monde).

« T’as pas fini d’emmerder les jolies filles, dis ? raille-t-elle en s’asseyant au sol, à côté de Kisame.

– Quoi, toi aussi tu veux t’la faire, c’est ça ?

– Ah, j’préfère te prévenir, intervient Deidara, la concurrence est plutôt rude sur ce coup-là.

– C’est _ça_ – la jeune femme pointe Hidan d’un doigt incrédule – que t’appelles de la concurrence ? »

Pour toute réponse, le blond laisse échapper un ricanement énigmatique tandis que le tatoueur réplique par un enchevêtrement chaotique d’injures. Temari s’engage dans le conflit de bon cœur. Elle a jamais pu le saquer, ce type, alors toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour lui pourrir la gueule. Et puis ça lui permet de se distraire, de faire fi du couple (de _Konan_ ) qui se tient à moins d’un mètre d’elle. (De ne pas chercher la lueur de miel de ses prunelles…)

Ce n’est que lorsqu’ils manquent d’en venir aux mains que Deidara s’interpose (au regret de Kakuzu, qui s’apprêtait à ouvrir les paris ; et à la surprise des autres, qui se seraient plutôt attendus à ce qu’il mette un peu d’argent sur la jeune femme, rien que pour faire rager Hidan). Il ne parvient que difficilement – et après avoir lui-même encaissé quelques coups sous les yeux amusés du reste de la bande – à les séparer ; et malgré une résistance acharnée il traîne Temari jusqu’à la cuisine.

« Si tu m’lâches pas dans les trois s’condes qui suivent, c’est contre toi que j’vais me déchaîner, avertit-elle en un sifflement fulminant. »

Pour avoir déjà reçu quelques corrections de sa part, Deidara n’ose même pas imaginer une seule seconde qu’il s’agisse là de paroles en l’air. Il s’empresse donc de la libérer de son étreinte, la poussant brusquement hors de ses bras, puis il se précipite sur la porte fermée afin de bloquer le passage de son corps.

« Avant qu’tu t’échappes, prévient-il alors qu’elle avance vers lui, le poing serré. Sache que si vous tenez à vous mettre sur la tronche, vous le ferez dehors. J’vous connais, si j’vous laisse faire vous me démolissez mon salon avec.

– Depuis quand tu t’inquiètes pour le mobilier, toi ? grogne Temari, à présent dressée devant lui.

– Depuis que Kisame a cassé un vase à Ino. C’était à sa mère ou un truc comme ça, pas trop compris ; enfin elle m’a fait la gueule pendant presque deux semaines après. Enfin bref, allez, pose-toi avec moi, on va fumer un joint, ça va te faire du bien. 

– … Tu oses laisser ta charmante cousine à la merci de tous ces dégénérés ?

– Oh, je me fais aucun souci pour elle. Elle s’est trouvée un chevalier servant de qualité. »

Le jeune homme ponctue ces mots d’un rictus empreint de mépris. Il commence à rouler sa beuh tandis que son interlocutrice se sort une bière du frigo ; il s’assoit en tailleur sur un comptoir et elle s’adosse au mur, face à lui. Elle ne se prive pas de le questionner quant à l’absence de Sasori, et comprend à la façon dont il se renfrogne qu’ils ont dû se disputer pour la millionième fois – ça ne lui avait pas tellement manqué, ces mélodrames constants… comment eux-mêmes font-ils pour ne pas s’en _lasser_ , après toutes ces années ? (Elle est alors traversée par le souvenir de ces deux mains, graciles et glacées, qu’elle jurerait sentir contre sa peau, l’espace de quelques instants ; et elle doit croiser les bras, enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair, pour chasser hors d’elle-même cette sensation obsédante.)

Comme s’il devinait son trouble, c’est le moment que choisit Deidara pour lui tendre le joint. Temari, qui n’a pas fumé depuis, lui semble-t-il, une éternité, ne tarde pas à se sentir profondément _légère_. Un sourire vaporeux fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu’une douce euphorie lui dénoue les muscles.

« Vous avez décidé de faire une contre soirée, tous les deux ? »

La jeune femme reconnaît tout de suite les inflexions impassibles de cette voix. Elle se contraint à ne pas se tourner vers la personne qui vient de parler, accrochant opiniâtrement ses yeux à ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« En tout cas, ne faites pas attention à moi, on m’envoie juste réchauffer le saké… Hidan a lancé un jeu à boire.

– Ah ouais ?! Non mais attendez, vous allez pas faire ça sans moi ! s’écrie Deidara, qui part rejoindre les autres en courant. »

Le suivant du regard, Temari croise inévitablement celui de Konan. Elles se jaugent l’une l’autre, silencieuses – la plus jeune des deux tire avec un flegme factice sur le joint que lui a laissé son compagnon d’il y a encore quelques secondes, se faisant violence pour ne pas fuir. (Ou bondir.) Konan ferme précautionneusement la porte derrière elle. Elle pose la bouteille de saké à côté du micro-ondes.

« Je peux jeter un coup d’œil à ton tatouage ? J’aimerais bien voir comment ça cicatrise. »

En guise de réponse, l’autre se hisse sur la surface du comptoir, d’un petit bond ; elle ouvre la braguette de son jean, qu’elle descend jusqu’aux genoux. Elle ne parvient pas à retenir le frémissement qui lui parcourt l’échine lorsque sa tatoueuse effleure l’épiderme de sa cuisse.

« T’avais raison, bougonne-t-elle en détournant le regard, la couleur que t’as choisie pour le serpent rend vraiment bien. Pas vraiment bleu, pas vraiment vert…

– Je sais. C’est la couleur de tes yeux. »

Elle se redresse sur ces mots (sa main ne bouge pas, s’appuyant de toute la paume sur sa cuisse) et darde vers son interlocutrice un œil sévère. Leurs visages, leurs _bouches_ , ne sont qu’à quelques centimètres ; l’air est saturé des lourdes fragrances musquées du parfum de Konan… Temari se mordille la lèvre. Sursaute lorsque, de sa main libre, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus lui caresse la joue.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? »

Est-ce un reproche ? une supplique ? une menace ? Impossible de le savoir. Cette voix, douce et froide comme de la neige, ne laisse jamais rien transparaître de ce qu’elle sous-entend – de ce qu’elle ressent.

« Je sens que tu m’aimes encore… – ses doigts glissent sur la ligne de sa gorge – … au fond de toi… – elle se penche vers elle, raffermit sa prise sur la cuisse de Temari – … alors _pourquoi_ ? »

Elle souffle ces derniers mots au creux de son oreille, lui arrachant de nouveau un frisson. La blonde serre instinctivement ses jambes autour des siennes, son cœur cogne follement dans sa poitrine ; la blancheur, la froideur de Konan la submergent.

Soudain cette dernière happe ses lèvres, avec une impérieuse férocité. Et, comme si ce corps qu’elle croyait sien n’avait été modelé que pour cet instant – que pour cette bouche – cette velouteuse pâleur, Temari encercle son cou en une étreinte furieuse. Toutes deux se pressent, se frottent l’une contre l’autre avec l’empressement éperdu de deux amantes qui se sont trop longtemps attendues – elles cherchent à retrouver jusqu’à la plus infime parcelle de peau de l’autre.

C’est à ce moment que, de l’autre côté de la petite cuisine, elles entendent la porte grincer. Elles se figent d’horreur – chacune lit dans les yeux de l’autre le même effroi. Lorsque Temari penche la tête de biais, cependant, elle voit la porte se refermer doucement sur… sur ? (Merde.) Semblant elle aussi reprendre conscience d’elle-même, Konan se soustrait à ses bras. Elles se regardent l’une l’autre, comme si elles se voyaient vraiment pour la première fois ; la blonde remarque la distance qu’elle impose entre leurs deux êtres, pas après pas, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Je… je suis navrée. Ça n’aurait jamais dû arriver. »

Un rictus désabusé naît sur ses lèvres – là où se trouvaient, il y a à peine quelques instants, celles de Konan.

« Bien sûr… »


End file.
